Harry Potter and the Fourth Member
by JeffDO
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the ultimate trio. However, what if there was a fourth member. What if that fourth member was someone who fanatically read all the books and watched all the movies. Join Chris Kim now Argus Nidma as he goes through adventures with the trio and changing parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Kim woke up with a frown on his face.

"First day of school...," He mumbled as he got out of bed. However, he realized that he was not on his small queen-sized bed, but rather a huge bed much bigger than a king sized bed. He looked around the room and was completely shocked by what he saw. It was as big as a living room in a small apartment and Chris could tell that all the furniture in here was made of expensive wood.

"Did I get kidnapped?" Chris asked himself in horror as he heard someone knock on the door.

"Sir Argus, are you up from bed yet?"

Before he could even think, the door opened and a maid came inside the room. Chris ran to kick, but the maid did not even flinch.

"What?! I'm a 18 year old man. Even if this woman is a bodybuilder there is no way she could be unhurt," However, he looked at his foot and realized that his body was much smaller.

"Sir Argus that is quite a rude way to say good morning," The maid said as she walked towards Chris.

"I'm not Argus! I'm Chris, Chris Kim! You have the wrong man, wrong boy, whatever I am right now!"

"Sir Argus, did your hit your head when you woke up? You are Argus Nidma, the heir of the Nidma family, the richest and one of the most powerful family in the history of the Wizarding World,"

"What are you... Wait a minute, did you just say Wizarding World?" Chris asked the maid.

"Yes, the Wizarding Word," The maid replied with a straight face.

"It doesn't seem like she's joking," Chris thought as he tried to find any trace of hidden laughter on the maid's face.

Suddenly a beautiful woman that looked like she was in her mid 20's came into the room.

"Son, what's taking you so long to wake up! It's time for breakfast,"

"Whose that beautiful woman? Is she a model? What a beautiful pair of green eyes. Wait, she called me son?!" Chris thought as his jaws dropped due to the shock.

"Nothing, Mother? The maid has just woken me up. I'll be down in a second. I just need to go to the restroom and take care of business,"

"Oh, that is no way to address Isla like that!"

"It's alright Lady Claire. It seems that Sir Argus is acting a bit strange right now. We should leave the room and give him some privacy," Isla said while bowing her head.

"Oh, alright. Son hurry up and come downstairs," The woman said as she and the maid left the room.

Chris went to bathroom that was connected to the room and was once again flabbergasted as he saw the splendor of the grand bathroom.

"I seem to have transmigrated into the Harry Potter world," Chris said as he started to gather all the information. "The only thing that seems to be different is this Nidma family. I'm certain that they did not exist. Judging by my body size, I should be around 10 so it seems that I still have around a year left to study everything needed for Year 1. Since I'm supposedly in a grand family, I should have some leeway and connections. Now the only thing that I need is to make sure I'm going to be in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione,"

As Chris was sinking in everything, he started to become more excited by the second.

"But the Harry Potter world... Oh god! I can't even breathe right now!"

After he calmed down, he left the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Alright, my name is Argus so I need to get used to that," Argus thought.

"Hello mother, I'm sorry for being so late this morning. I was just extra sleepy this time,"

"Don't be so cordial with me Argus, you know I don't like that. Only do that when your father is around. Oh, ever since Voldemort disappeared, your father is outside much more to make sure that 'we all have food in our mouth'," Claire said while sighing. "Oh, I needed to talk about your education. You can choose from Durmstrang, Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons. Honestly, since I came from Beauxbaton, I want you to go there, but if you wish to go to Durmstrang or Hogwarts, I wouldn't mind letting you go there too especially Hogwarts since your father graduated from there,"

"Hogwarts!" Argus said without hesitation.

"Wow, your love for Dumbledore is still thriving isn't it?" Claire said with a smile. "Alright, I'll tell your father that your choice is Hogwarts. He'll be extremely happy to hear this. I believe that he still had his old books on the shelves of his room. Oh, am I going to hear it tonight. Your father is going to brag about Hogwarts for the entire night!"

"It's not really about Dumbledore though..." Argus thought as he continued to eat his lavish breakfast that consisted of high quality eggs, bacon, and sausages. He put aside the tea when Claire suddenly said, "Argus, you better drink all of that tea. It costs us a 100 galleon per kilo,"

"That's around 600 dollars!" Chris thought as he quickly brought the tea back and started to drink it. He hated it at first, but the more he drank it, the better it felt.

When they were done eating breakfast, Claire went to the bookshelves and handed Argus all the first year books alongside some history books.

"Here are all the books. I'll buy you new ones when we go to Diagon Alley. Oh, it's going to be so fun shopping. Your father says I should save the money, but honestly what is the point of being the richest if you can't use the money. All the money in our vault should allow our family to live lavishly for the next 500 years. Well either way, you should start studying for your classes. Even though practical classes such as Charms and Transfiguration are going to be difficult to study for, studying for the history class, Herbology, and the other conceptual classes should be rather simple," Claire said with a smile. However, she did not expect much as she did not believe a child even hers would even want to study.

"Alright Mother, I'll try my best to learn at least the basics of the subject by the time school starts," Argus said as he left to go to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

When Argus has taken his new textbooks, he immediately started to study.

"My new mother most likely thinks that I wouldn't study, but all this stuff is gold to a Potterhead like me," Argus thought as he soaked in all the information like a sponge. Herbology, Astronomy, and even the dreaded History of Magic, Argus has shown interest in all of them.

"This is the best!" Argus screamed out as he zoomed through the books.

After a couple of hours, he found an article that was stuck between two of the textbooks.

_The Rise of the Nidma Family, written in 1982 by Henry Borkins_

"Hmm, what is this?" Argus asked himself as he started to read the article.

_The Sacred 28, the families of the purest wizard blood were the rulers of the Wizarding World. The Black Family, Malfoy Family, and the Crouch Family are 3 of the many examples that rose through power due to their old heritage. However, one family has arrived at their level, the Nidma Family. The first Nidma family head was George Nidma who married an extremely weaIthy Muggle. In the year of 1900, less than a hundred years from the present, the Nidma family rose through the ranks by entering various industries such as the broomsticks industries. By also being part of the Ministry of Magic, their involvement in both the business world and the government and a tiny bit of luck allowed them to surpass even the Malfoy and Black family in wealth. Currently the head of the family Jack Nidma and his wife Claire Nidma are leading the family to a higher level especially after the defeat of You-Know-Who. In terms of influence, the Nidma Family are at the same level as the most powerful of the Sacred 28, but it is predicted that they will soon surpass the Sacred 28 and create a new era where the old is not necessarily the most powerful. _

"So that was why there was a maid in the house. It must have been the influence from that rich Muggle woman. I'm guessing she's a Squib that my mother hired,"

1 year later, July 31st, 1991...

Argus was now 11 years old and today an owl came that had a letter.

He opened it and it contained the Hogwarts coat of arms and the words that Argus wanted to hear most for the past year.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Nidma

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at. Please find enclosed a of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on. We await your owl by no later than.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _o f _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves ( hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimbles _

OTHER EQUIPMENT

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN "

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Ahhhh! Seeing this makes everything feel so real!" Argus exclaimed as he made way for the house elves to start cleaning.

"Thank you Sir Argus," A house elf said.

"No problem Mondy," Argus said as he went to Claire.

"Mother, the letter of acceptance came," Argus said as he showed the letter to Claire.

"Good, I'll send the owl to accept the offer to go," Claire said. "Well, anyways though, we need to hurry up and get your stuff, it's July 31st. I'll write the letter and send the owl right now. Go to the fireplace, we're using the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley today,"

"Yes Mother," Argus said as he left the room for his mother to finish the process. He went to his room and quickly dressed up before going to the fireplace.

After a couple of minutes, both Claire and Isla came to the fireplace. Isla put the Floo powder in her hand.

"Diagon Alley," She said as she disappeared with green flames arising.

"Alright son, you're next. Remember say Diagon Alley clearly," Claire said with a smile.

Argus got some Floo Powder and said, "Diagon Alley as he disappeared from the fireplace. Soon he found himself in a shop at Diagon Alley. He saw Isla and when he came out of the fire, Claire appeared next to him.

"Alright we're all here. Let's go to Gringotts first to get some money first,"

As they were walking, people were starting to recognize them.

"Is that Claire Nidma?"

"That has to be. They're the only family in the entire Wizarding World who would hire a Squib as a maid,"

"I heard that they're coming up with a new broomstick soon to combat that Nimbus 2000 that recently came out,"

Claire and Isla started to walk faster and Argus followed suit. They finally arrived at Gringotts, a tall white building that seemed to outdo every other building around.

"Let's go in," Claire said with an exhausted tone. They went in and also went through the second door with the engravings

When they went in, it was a grand marble hall with desks upon desks of goblins either doing paperwork or putting money on scales.

However, before Claire could go to a goblin, she saw an old friend of hers.

"Hagrid!"

A giant scruffy man turned around and next to him was a scrawny boy with round glasses.

"Claire!" Hagrid screamed out.

Claire ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Hagrid. I haven't seen you in a long time,"

"Yes, Claire. I haven't seen yeh since the war," Hagrid said while laughing.

"Who is that cute little boy?" Claire asked.

"Oh, this is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Son of James and Lily... The Boy Who Lived?!" Claire exclaimed with a gasp.

"The one and only," Hagrid said. "It was horrible when I came to visit him. The boy was living with those dreadful Muggles who abused his poor soul every day,"

"How dare they!" Claire said with genuine anger.

"Oh, I see that you're with Argus,"

"Yes, I am. Argus come over here and greet Hagrid. He's my and your father's friend. We all fought together against You-Know-Who," Claire said.

"Hello, Uncle Hagrid,"

"Hey Argus. I haven't seen yeh since yeh were a little boy. I mean yeh still are, but yeh were just a wee-boy back then. I'm glad to see yeh all healthy," Hagrid said with a laugh. "Yeh know what, let's go to each of our vaults and meet back here,"

"That's a good plan Hagrid. Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Claire said. They went to a goblin.

"Nidma Family Vault," Claire said. The goblin looked up and smiled at Claire.

"Ahh hello, there Mrs. Nidma. We're glad to see one of our best customers here. Yes, Nidma Family Vault, this way.

Claire, Isla, and Argus followed the goblin to a cart in a stone passageway that seems like it's about to fall apart in any minute.

After a minute of cold air,, they finally arrived in vault 900.

The goblin ran his finger through it and after a couple of click noises, the vault door melted and the content stunned Argus. The room was extremely huge and completely filled with golden Galleons. There was a portion of the room filled with shelves of books and different blueprints, but the majority of the room was filled with either Galleons or artifacts.

"Argus, this is what I meant when I said our family can live lavishly for the next 500 years. We have so much money that frankly, we don't know what to do with it. Of course, your father, you, and I are the only ones who can take unlimited amount of Galleons here. Any other Nidma members have to obtain permission to get Galleons here since the rest of the family have another vault meant for them," Claire said.

Isla then proceeded to open a small bag and put in around 600 Galleons inside.

"You're surprised aren't you Argus? That's the Undetectable Extension Charm. It lets you put in a lot more objects and makes it extremely light as well. It's supposed to be regulated, but since your uncle works on these types of spells, he just gave us a pass," Claire said.

They left the Vault and went back up to the hallway where they saw Hagrid looking very sick and Harry. Argus, Isla, and Claire walked towards them and Hagrid mentioned his nausea from the ride.

"Oh you poor soul. Argus go to Madam Malkin with Harry and buy your uniforms. Isla and I will stay with Hagrid,"

Argus nodded and he and Harry started to walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Argus looked at Harry as they were going out.

"He really does look like Daniel Radcliffe," Argus thought.

"So I heard that your relatives were terrible," Argus said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes, terrible. They never gave me anything and they made me do everything around the house," Harry said. "Argus I believe was your name?"

"Yes it is Harry Potter. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you. My mother would not ever stop talking about you back in the days. She sometimes blames you for keeping my father away from our house since now he feels safer leaving us two home alone,"

Harry laughed.

"So how was your first vault experience?" Argus asked.

"Oh, it was amazing. I never saw so much money in my life. Although Hagrid took out something quite interesting out of the vault,"

"It must be the Philosopher's Stone," Chris thought.

"It was in a old dusty beige bag, but Hagrid treats it as if it's some sort of treasure. He said it's worth more than his job. I wonder what can be worth more than a job at Hogwarts," Harry said with enthusiasm as the content of the bag truly did interest him.

"Oh, that's quite interesting. I wonder what's in it," Argus said.

Harry and Argus soon arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a small woman who was dressed in all mauve.

She noticed the two come in and smiled.

"Hello dears. Hogwarts?" She asked a in kind voice.

"Yes ma'am," Argus said with a smile.

"Oh great, there was another boy here just now being fitted.

Madam Malkins put two stools down next to a boy with a pale pointed face who was being fitted by a woman.

"Draco Malfoy..." Argus thought as both he and Harry started to walk towards the stool

Madam Malkins signalled another person to come and both Harry and Argus had a long robe slipped on their heads after they sat down. Madam Malkins and the other woman then started to pin it at the right length.

"Hello there you two," Draco said. "Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had the voice of an extremely bored child. "I'm going to go get my parents to buy me a broom and let me smuggle it in. I really don't understand why first years aren't able to have a broom,"

While Harry was getting reminded of Dudley, Argus simply just shaked his head.

"Do you have your own broom?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said confusedly.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked Argus.

Argus simply shaked his head as he did not want to continue this idiotic conversation.

"Well I do. Father says it's a crime if I don't play Quidditch for my house. Do you know what House you want to be in?"

"No," Harry said as he felt more stupid by the minute.

Argus also shaked his head as if he said Gryffindor, he knew for a fact that Draco would run off about how noble the Slytherins were.

"Well it's alright. There's not many that would know about what house they would be in. I'm one of the few. I'll be a Slytherin since all my family members since the beginning of Hogwarts have been in Slytherin. Imagine being in that dreadful Hufflepuff, I'd immediately drop out,"

Harry and Argus both did not say anything as both were starting to get extremely bored by the conversation.

"I say, look over there," Draco said. When both Argus and Harry looked over, there were Claire, Hagrid, and Isla all holding ice cream to signal that they couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid and his mother," Harry said in a happy tone because he finally felt like he knew something.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a servant that works at Hogwarts right? She must be his friend. Gosh, she should choose her friends right. I heard that he was a savage who ends up getting drunk and setting his bed on fire,"

"He's the gamekeeper of the school," Harry said coldly.

"Why did he come with you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked Harry.

"They're dead," Harry said.

"Ahh, I'm sorry," Draco said in an unapologetic tone. "But they had our blood right?"

"If you mean if they were a witch and wizard, yes they were," Harry said.

"Good, I really don't understand why we should let other kinds study with us. They didn't even know about Hogwarts before getting the acceptance letter," Draco said with a frustrated tone. "Oh yeah, what's your surname anyways?"

Before Harry could say anything, Madam Malkin signalled that she was finished with both Harry and Argus' uniform. Harry happy that he was done conversing with Draco stood up.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts," Draco said.

Harry left the place and Argus was right behind him before he decided to say something.

"As expected of the Malfoy family, always caring about the purity of your blood even though they were defeated by a family that had Muggle blood,"

"What did you say?!" Draco exclaimed and tried to stand up, but the woman handling his clothings prevented him from doing so.

"Have a nice day and I hope to see you at Hogwarts as well," Argus said as he left.

"Who is that guy. Well no matter, when I do find out his identity, I'll make sure Father destroy his entire family," Draco thought maliciously as he was smiling from imagining Argus begging at his knees.

"How was the shop guys?" Claire asked as she gave Argus an ice cream while Hagrid gave Harry his.

"It was alright," Argus said while Harry simply just nodded to show he agreed.

"Hagrid what's Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Blimey, Harry I keep forgettin' how little yeh know," Hagrid said. However, Argus answered for him.

"It's a game where there are 7 people: 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, 1 Seeker, and 1 Keeper. The rules are a bit more complicated so I won't explain it, but it's like soccer on a broomstick,"

"That's correct Argus," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Argus why do you think that boy said that Muggles shouldn't even be allowed in,"

"Don't worry it's the narrow-minded thinking of those pure-blooded family. Either way, you should see some of the best wizards and witches around, they are all Muggle-born. Sure they may have some disadvantages early on, but once they study hard, they will be on the same level as both you and me,"

"Did that boy really say that Muggles shouldn't be allowed in?" Claire asked.

Harry nodded.

"Hmph, that rude son of Lucius. It's alright Harry, he's just saying stuff because he's jealous. Don't worry about it,"

"So what's Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked Argus once more.

"It's the houses of Hogwarts. You've seen the Hogwarts coat of arms right?" Harry nodded.

"The Slytherins are the snakes and Hufflepuff are the badgers. There's also the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. People may consider Hufflepuff to be weak, but-,"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said with a gloomy face.

"Better Hufflepuff than in Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who didn' go bad in Slytherin. Even You-Know-Who was in Slytherin,"

"Vold- I mean You-Know-Who was in Slytherin?"

"Long ago," Hagrid said.

They all went to Flourish and Blotts for textbooks. Claire offered to pay for the textbooks and while Harry tried to refuse, Argus eventually convinced him by saying that his family vault was not going to be affected by some textbooks.

When they bought the books however, both Argus and Harry could not get their eyes off of some books. Hagrid had to drag Harry away from _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian and Isla had to drag Argus away from _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_.

Seeing how they were both being carried away, Harry and Argus looked at each other and laughed.

"I was trying to figure out how to curse Dudley," Harry said.

"And I was trying to hex that wretched boy back at Madam Malkin," Argus said.

"I'm not sayin' that it's not a good idea, but Harry yeh are not allowed to use magic in the Muggle World except for extremely special circumstances," Hagrid said. "An' anyways, both of yeh can't work any of them spells anyways. Yeh'll need more study for that," Hagrid said.

Hagrid wouldn't allow Harry to buy a solid gold cauldron too. However, when one of the workers came, they recognized Claire.

"Lady Claire, it's nice seeing you here," The worker said politely as she bowed.

"It's nothing. Oh yes, come and go get 2 cauldrons, pewter standard size 2. Also, go and get this young gentleman a golden cauldron,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Claire yeh didn' have to," Hagrid said.

"Think of it as his birthday present. Besides, a golden cauldron would be useful later wouldn't it Hagrid," Claire said with a smile.

"Yeh're right,"Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Mrs. Nidma. I-I-I-"

"Don't worry about it," Claire said with a smile. "Besides your father and mother did much more for my husband than a golden cauldron. It was always saddening that we couldn't pay them back, but now we can,"

Argus saw that his mother's eyes were starting to water and he slowly held her. Hagrid also gave her an awkward hug and Claire laughed once again. They also got a nice set of scales for measuring potions ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.

They then went to the Apothecary where it smelled extremely horrible. Argus almost retched, but barely managed to keep himself from doing so by keeping his interest on the wide array of unique items lying around such as the barrel of slime, fangs, feathers, and etc. From here too, when the man behind the counter saw Claire, he immediately gave both Harry and Argus potion supplies.

When they left, Harry was really astounded by Argus.

"Wow, you really have it nice. You get so much free stuff,"

"We're not getting it for free. The shops are under the Nidma Family so we're spending money on these supplies. It's technically not free," Argus said.

Claire laughed at this and pointed out how much a good businessman Argus would be with Hagrid following suit and agreeing with her.

Hagrid checked the list for Harry.

"Well, I guess there's only the wands left," Hagrid said. "Oh wait, Harry I haven't gotten you a present yet for your birthday,"

Harry once again tried to convince Hagrid not to.

"It's alright Hagrid. You already did so much for me,"

"It's alright Harry. Tell yeh what. Let's get yeh an animal. I don't like cats. Toads aren't very fashionable. Oh yes, an owl. Let's get you an owl. Everyone wants a owl right now. They're dead useful, carryin your mail and everything," Hagrid said.

"Do you own the owl shop too Argus?" Harry asked.

"No, but I believe that we own some other pet shops," Argus said.

"Oh wow, are you going to something from there?" Harry asked.

"No, I want to get an owl as well. Mother can I have one as well?"

"Oh yes son. You haven't really asked me for anything other than books for a really long time. It's high time you asked something from me," Claire said with a smile. Isla also smiled at this as well.

"Yes Sir Argus, you're finally starting to act like a child,"

"Oh get off of me," Argus said with a smile.

They went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium which was dark and filled with bright eyes and spent around 20 minutes there. When everyone came out, Harry and Argus both came out with a cage. Harry came out with a beautiful snowy white owl that was sleeping while Argus came out with brown barn owl that seemed to be awake and lively. Harry couldn't stop saying thank you to Hagrid.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived in front of Ollivander's, Argus read the words over the door.

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.

Hagrid, Claire, and Isla all said they were going elsewhere while Harry and Argus went inside to buy their wands.

When they stepped inside, a bell rang informing that they were now inside the premise. It was a messy yet organized room with numerous boxes stacked on top of each other. Even though Argus had seen the movie, the shop still seemed weird and even a bit eerie.

"Ahh Mr. Potter and Mr. Nidma," An old man's voice suddenly said. Both Harry and Argus jumped and when they looked up, they saw an old man presumably Mr. Ollivander on a moving ladder.

"Well hello there, I am quite surprised to see you two together,"

"Hello," Harry and Argus said at the same time.

"He's more eccentric than I thought," Argus thought as he saw Mr. Ollivander get off the moving ladder.

"However, Mr. Potter, I was expecting to see you soon. I remember like yesterday your mother and father came in to buy their first wands. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow for your mother and an eleven inch mahogany wand for your father,"

Mr. Ollivander now changed his gaze to Argus.

"I remember your father. While your mother went somewhere else to get her wand, your father came in. I remember it extremely clearly. 12 inches Maple I believe. Only the most ambitious can have that wand," Ollivander said. "Now let's get you two both measured. Both of you hold out your wand arm,"

After measuring the fundamental parts, Ollivander left the measuring tape to measure by himself while going through boxes.

"Alright that will do," The measuring tape now fell on the floor dully. Let's start with Mr. Potter's wand first. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave,"

Harry waved the wand while feeling foolish, but Mr. Ollivander took away the wand immediately.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Wave,"

Harry once again waved the wand feeling even more stupid, but Mr. Ollivander once again immediately took away the wand.

"Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Wave again,"

Harry at this point was extremely confused on what Mr. Ollivander wanted. He tried wand after wand, but none of them seemed to match.

"Tricky customer..." Mr. Ollivander said with a joyful tone. "It's alright, we'll find you a perfect one somewhere. Ahh, let's try something unique. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Go on try it,"

Harry expected the wand to do nothing, but suddenly a red sparks appeared like a mini firework show.

Argus clapped and Mr. Ollivander's face beamed.

"Ahh, excellent, but how curious..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I sell Mr. Potter and the phoenix that gave its tail feather for this wand gave its feather for one other wand and it was the one that gave you the scar on your forehead.

Harry showed visible signs of fear.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Quite interesting. The wand chooses its wizard so I'm expecting great things from you Mr. Potter just like You-Know-Who. Indeed, You-Know-Who was evil, but he was also great,"

Harry shivered and quickly paid Mr. Ollivander 7 Galleons for his wand.

"Mr. Nidma, it is time for your wand. Applewood and Dragon Heartstring. 10 inches. Quite springy. Wave like Mr. Potter,"

Argus waved and blue sparks appeared from his wand.

"Hmm... That's quite weird. Well no matter try this one Ash and Unicorn hair. 13 inches Quite supple indeed. Try it,"

Argus waved and this time white sparks flew.

"This is... I've never seen this before. Try this wand..."

Mr. Ollivander kept on giving Argus wands and Argus produced sparks for each and every one of them.

"Amazing. Amazing Amazing Amazing! All these wands are suited for you. In the history of World of Wizardry, there has never been an instance where one was suited for every wand. However, in that case..." Mr. Ollivander searched through the boxes and took out an old looking box that looked like it was hundreds of years old. He opened it the box and in it was an old looking wand that looked extremely fragile. However, when Argus looked at it, it seemed to radiate a power that seemed to be somewhat contrasting.

"This is made up of a wood that my ancestors called the Life Wood. This is the only wand with that is usable now as this was the only wand that was successfully made with the core. Furthermore, there was never a tree like the Life Tree ever again making it impossible to even attempt to make. The core is extremely special too. Thestral hair. The Thestrals represent death and so combining the two, one representing life and the other death, made it extremely powerful, even more powerful than the Elder Wand of the 3 Deathly Hallows. However, this meant that its standards are even higher than the Elder Wand so even someone as powerful as You-Know-Who wasn't qualified. However, I took this out today because I think you might be able to do it. Try,"

Argus was extremely shocked about this new type of wood and wand core.

"Life and Death. Yin and Yang?" Argus thought as he waved the wand. A black and white spark flew out of the wand and the black and white spark spiraled around Argus' arm.

"HAHA! I've done it ancestors. I've found the owner for the YinYang Wand! Born from the only life tree found at China in the ancient times and a thestral hair from the ancient times! Mr. Nidma, I gift you this wand. No payments needed. There is no greater payment for me than finding a successor to the most powerful wand ever created by mankind! Ollivander said as his misty eyes became clear and he seemed to be extremely satisfied.

Argus quickly thanked him and he and Harry walked to leave the shop.

"I expect great things from you. Mr. Argus Nidma! You will be the one and only master for this wand!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

When they left the shop, Harry immediately started to talk.

"Argus that's amazing. The most powerful wand! Mr. Ollivander seemed to be extremely happy about it,"

"Haha... Harry, he must have been exaggerating. I mean I've never heard of a wand using a Thestral hair as its core. I'm sure it can't be as powerful as he says it is," Argus said. "On the other hand, you're quite amazing too. Your combination of both Holly and a phoenix feather both rare to find. He also expects great things from you too,"

When the two of them met up with Hagrid, Claire, and Isla, it was afternoon and Hagrid offered them some hamburgers at the Leaky Cauldron which all of them accepted.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they got their food and Hagrid noticed Harry's strange behaviors once they sat down.

"Yeh doing alright Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, It's just that everything feels so... strange to me right now. When I came here earlier, everyone treated me like the most powerful wizard on the Wizarding World even though I don't know anything about magic. Apparently, I'm famous, but I don't even know for what. I can't even remember something as simple as the night my parents died," Harry said.

"You'll do fine, Harry," Claire said. "I know it's been hard for you. Hagrid told me your story earlier. Those wretched family members of yours. I don't know entirely about the Hogwarts experience because I didn't attend there, but let me just say that school is going to go great for you,"

After they finished eating, it was time for all of them to say goodbye. Hagrid helped Harry onto the bus and gave him an envelope.

"Yer tickets for Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. If the Dursleys are making it hard for you, just send an owl,"

"She'll know where to find me too," Argus said. "Send me letters. It'll be a blast writing you letters. See you Harry,"

"See you Harry. It was nice meeting you. You really do remind me of your mother and father," Claire said as tears started to form up again.

"Yes, it was a nice meeting you Sir Harry," Isla said.

"Thank you for being so kind to me," Harry said as the train closed.

"I guess it's time to go," Claire said and the rest left so when Harry blinked while looking at them from the window, all of them disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The last month of waiting wasn't so bad for Argus. He continued to read and tried to review as much of the first year lessons as he can before coming in.

"I'm not too bad in learning the material. I'll only need a little more time before I go and review the second year material," Argus thought as he continued to read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

During that same month, he decided to name his new owl, Schwartz. He was lively and Argus had to frequently play with it.

The month passed extremely quickly and it was September 1, the day that Hogwarts started.

It was the also first time that Argus' father Jack has went with Argus somewhere.

"Wow, our family hasn't gone out together in years!" Claire said sarcastically.

"I say I'm sorry everyday dear," Jack said trying to placate his wife.

"Hmph, ever since You-Know-Who disappeared, you've been working until nighttime and we haven't even gone out to eat as a family,"

"I'm sorry dear. It's been hard. I've been trying to improve the Nidma business and it's even difficult for me to come back so that we could all at least eat dinner together. However, since I finally succeeded recently, I guess I can finally tell you," Jack said. "I finally created a huge company in the Muggle World. It's related to Harry's uncle's drilling company, Grunning I believe. It's a construction company and Muggles really need machines since they don't have magic to assist them. Anyways, my company has finally started to buy supplies from Grunnings and I made it so that if Grunnings loses our support, they'll stop receiving support from all the other companies that are buying from them. So now we can get Harry out of the Dursley's as long as it's safe to do so,"

"Oh my, Jack, I didn't know you were doing such a thing for James and Lily,"

"Haha, they did so much for me at both school and in the war. I need to pay them back somehow or else I'll never live in peace,"

"Oh, Jack," Claire said while hugging him.

The three of them went to King's Cross together and when they arrived they saw a plump woman with 4 boys with red all holding a cart. There was also a little girl also with flaming red hair.

"Molly!" Claire screamed.

"Claire! Jack as well!" The plump woman exclaimed.

"Hello there Molly, it has been a long time," Jack said with a smile.

Claire and Molly hugged and Molly then hugged Jack.

"So little Argus is all grown up isn't he?" Molly said.

"Yes, he is," Claire said with a smile. "Argus go say hello to Molly. Like Hagrid, she and her husband fought You-Know-Who alongside us,"

"Hello, Aunt Molly," Argus said.

"Oh, it's great seeing you again. Claire I haven't seen the kid in years! You haven't been out that much,"

"Oh, it's just we had things to do," Claire said. "And look at your children. Percy and the twins have grown up. There's your little boy Ron. And little Ginny as well!"

"Oh yes, they're all my pride and joy. Especially Percy, he's a Prefect this year," Molly said with pride.

"Prefect. Oh my! Congratulations! Well Percy, come to one of our shops. I'll make sure that you get an item for free as a gift although all Weasley family members get a 20% discount forever anyways!" Claire said.

Percy bowed and thanked her politely.

"The only problem is that Fred and George are a bit of a trickster and…"

"Mom, we totally are not," one of the twins said.

"Yes you two are George," Molly said.

"I am Fred, Mom. How could you forget the name of your own son," The twin said.

"I mean Fred," Molly said.

"Just kidding, I am George. You were right all along," George said which made everyone else giggle.

"Well let's go to the platform. We're almost out of time," Claire said.

When they got to the platform, Claire saw Harry.

"Harry! Well, it looks like you barely just made it on time as well," Claire said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Nidma. I was here a while ago, but I was wondering how I would…"

"Get on the platform?" Claire finished his question. "Well, it's really simple. Just run through the wall. Well, I shouldn't make you do it first. Molly can you have your kids go first,"

"Oh yes of course," Molly said. "Percy can you go first?"

"Yes, mother," Percy said as he ran to the wall. He disappeared into the wall which shocked Harry to the core.

"Fred and George, you two go next," Molly said. She went back to Claire. "So who is this young gentleman?"

"I'll tell you once everyone goes in," Claire said. "Argus, your turn,"

Argus waved at Harry and ran at the wall after he saw that the twins completely vanished.

When he looked at the other side for the first time, he was amazed just as he was when he watched Sorceror's Stone for the first time. A scarlet train was pumping out steam while there were kids with family talking to them.

Harry and Ron soon followed

"It's amazing," Argus said to Harry.

Harry nodded.

There was a lot of conversation in the background while Harry, Ron and Argus were trying to find an empty compartment.

"I think I lost my toad Gran," Argus noticed a round faced boy say.

"Oh Neville," An old woman sighed.

Soon, the three of them found an empty compartment at nearly the end of the train. Ron waited outside while Argus put Schwartz in first and barely lifted his trunk inside the compartment. Harry also put in the owl first. However, he couldn't lift up his trunk and dropped it on his foot.

"That looks painful. I'll help you," Argus said. However, it turned out that he couldn't lift the trunk as well.

"Your trunk is really heavy Harry," Argus said.

"Need a hand?" One of the twins asked.

Harry and Argus nodded and with the help of the twins Harry also had successfully put away his luggage.

"Thanks," Harry said while wiping the sweat.

"No problem," One of the twin said. "Wait, is that?"

"Harry Potter. You're Harry Potter!" The other twin exclaimed.

"Yes… I am," Harry said. The more the twins stared at him, the redder he got.

"Fred and George come out here," Molly called making them leave which made Harry sigh in relief.

"Argus you too! Get out here!" Claire said.

Argus also left.

When he went out, he saw that Ron was getting his nose rubbed by Molly with a handkerchief.

"Mom geroff!" Ron exclaimed.

Argus turned to Claire and Jack and the three of them had a hug.

"Son, you do the Nidma name justice and come out on top," Claire said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy yourself. I know it might be hard being there with new people and all, even harder because I wasn't there taking you outside to meet people and all that, but I assure you that you'll have a good time at Hogwarts," Jack said.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you honey. I'll be all alone with the house with Isla now,"

"Honey, I'm going to get home earlier now," Jack said.

"You better or else you're not sleeping with me," Claire said with a huff.

"Alright honey," Jack said as if his most important mission was to come home as soon as possible.

When they got out of the hug, Argus continued to listen to the Weasley family's conversation.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" One of the twins asked.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"Harry Potter!"

The little girl started to shout.

"Mom, can I please see him?"

"No, he's not an animal we see at the zoo Ginny. Is this true Claire?"

Claire smiled and nodded.

"Oh my goodness. Poor dear, no wonder he was alone on the platform,"

"Never mind that, you think he knows what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Molly now suddenly glared at them.

"I forbid both of you from asking him that. As if he needs to remember that night on the first day of school,"

"Alright! I understand!"

The whistle rang and everyone went inside the train. The Weasleys leaned out their faces while Molly kissed them on the cheek while Argus leaned out to wave goodbye. The youngest sister outside started to cry.

"Don't worry Ginny. We'll send you a lot of owls,"

"We'll also send a toilet seat as souvenir,"

"George!"

"Only kidding!"

The train started and he waved at his parents and saw that the youngest sister started to chase them and only stopped when they were gaining speed.

As the train rounded the corner, everyone disappeared and houses flashed by the windows. The adventure to Hogwarts has now started to Argus Nidma.


	6. Chapter 6

As they were going, the door of the compartment opened and Ron came in. "All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked while pointing at the seat next to Harry. Both Harry and Argus nodded and Ron sat down. Argus noticed that he was staring at both Harry and him, but when Argus looked at him back, he would swiftly look out the window. "Hey Ron, you in there," The twins came back to the compartment and started to tease Ron. "There's a huge tarantula Lee brought. Don't go there," "Right," Ron mumbled. "Oh yes. Harry. We're the Fred and George Weasley. Nice to meet you," one of the twins said. "Yes and Argus Nidma. We're also extremely pleased to meet you as well. I'm happy to say that not all rich families are complete dungheads like the wretched Malfoy family," The other twin said. "Well we have to go. See you later," "Bye," The three of them said as the twins slid the compartment door. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "So, you really have that lightning..." Harry showed his lightning scar. "Oh wow, I was just guessing that my brothers were messing with me. So that was the one You-Know-Who..." "Can't remember it though. All I remember are green lights," Ron shifted his attention to Argus. "You're Argus right?" Ron asked. "Yes I am," Argus said. "Well I really do have to thank you and your family. I was able to get so much more things because of the discount. You know being 6th in the family is hard since I have so much expectations, but even if I achieve something, it's not really much since 5 other people have done it," Ron said gloomily. "It's even worse since usually all I get are hand me downs. My brother Bill's old robes, my other brother Charlie's old wand, and I even got Percy's rat Scabbers," Ron took out a fat gray rat out of his pocket to which Argus looked at with hostility. "Peter Pettigrew..." Argus thought. "He's really useless. He only sleeps and nothing else. Since we couldn't really aff- I mean get owls for so many people, we just decided to get Percy one only," Ron said while his face was going red. "Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with getting hand-me downs. I had to get hand-me-downs from my oversized cousin Dudley. Nothing ever fit me, always 3 sizes too big," Harry said. Ron seemed to cheer up by this. "And I didn't even know anything about this whole Wizarding Wold until Hagrid told me about my parents and Voldemort," Ron gasped and Argus jumped in. "Harry I think you should get off the habit of saying that name," Argus said. "Why Argus? I think it's appropriate considering he did beat You-Know-Who," "He didn't beat him Ron. Beating consists of Harry destroying You-Know-Who by his own powers. Harry was just a baby when he "defeated" You-Know-Who. Otherwise, he would be called the Boy Who Won instead the Boy Who Lived. I don't think it's appropriate to just say his name whenever. I believe that the only one who has the right to do so is Headmaster Dumbledore who is the only person, You-Know-Who was afraid of. Harry, You-Know-Who wasn't ever scared of you. Rather there must have been some other factor," Argus said warning Harry while trying to sound like he didn't know much. Harry nodded. "See I don't know much and just saying his name whenever. I'm probably going to fail every class," Harry said worryingly "Don't worry," Ron said. "There are plenty of Muggles who learn everything really fast," While the three of them were talking about things like Harry and Argus' owl and how the two knew each other before coming here, a lady with a cart came. "Anything- Oh Sir Argus, I didn't know you were in this compartment. I thought that the Madam or the Sire would put you in the..." "No, my mother and father did not even say that they had something to do with the Hogwart Express," "Do something... Sir, one of the Nidma family members is the head of the Hogwarts Express Railway Authorities. You basically own the Hogwarts Express," "Those parents of mine... I can't believe that I didn't know of this..." Argus said while sighing. "Well no matter. Just bring the three of us some pastries and we'll be fine," "But Sir, we have a special VIP room on the train that is basically known to no one else except for the driver, the Authorities, and I. You're the heir of the Nidma family. We can't keep you..." "Just bring me the pastries and we'll be fine," Argus said. "Yes Sir," The lady said as she brought in some of every brand of candy that was available and quickly left. "Well now that we have some pastries let's eat," Argus said. "Woah! Argus I didn't know that your family basically owned the Hogwarts Express! That's amazing!" "Honestly, I didn't even know about this either. Truth be told, I'm also quite amazed, but at the same time, I want to send a Howler to my father to say stop being so darn surprising every time," Argus said. Harry was also fascinated by Argus' background, but was quickly diverted by some of the snacks there. "Oh, what are these. Chocolate frogs? They're not really frogs are they?" Harry asked feeling that at this point nothing could surprise him. "It's just a spell. Well, either way, pass me one frog. I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy. In each frog there's a card of famous witches and wizards. Oh yeah by the way, Argus, there's one of your father I believe," Ron said as he opened one. Harry opened his and Argus proceeded to open one as well. Surprisingly, it was his father. JACK NIDMA CURRENTLY HEAD OF THE NIDMA FAMILY Considered by many the greatest businessman of all time. Grown the Nidma family into double of what it was 50 years ago. He essentially owns most of the industry for a wizard and there are rumors that he has also moved on to the Muggle world (of course without revealing any magic). "The face disappeared," Harry suddenly said. Argus looked up. "Of course, he isn't hanging around all day. Morgana again?! I got like 6 of her. Want her Harry. You could start collecting," Ron said. For a while then, Ron started to eat the frogs while Harry was being engrossed by new cards. Suddenly the door opened and the round-faced boy that Argus saw at the station came in. "I'm sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" All three shook their heads and the boy started wailing, "He's always running away!" "Well I'm sure that he'll show up," Harry said. "Yes," The boy said gloomily. "Well please tell me if you see him," When he left, Ron said, "Well, if I brought a toad, I'd lose it. Well, at least a toad is better than my pathetic Scabbards," "Honestly, I don't even know if he's dead or alive. I wanted him to turn yellow yesterday, but he wouldn't turn yellow. I'll show you," Ron said as he took out his wand. It was extremely battered and a white hair-like substance was poking out at the tip. "Unicorn hair is popping out. Well anyways-" Before Ron could start, the door slid open once again. The round-face boy was again at the door with a girl with a small stature, a bit of a curly hair, and a round face. "Hermione..." Argus thought. "Has anyone seen Neville's toad?" She asked in a bossy manner. "We told him we haven't seen it," Ron said. However, Hermione's attention shifted to the wand on his hand. "Oh, magic. I want to see you do it," Hermione said. "Oh, alright...Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," Scabbers obviously stayed the same. "Are you sure that's a real spell. If it is, it doesn't seem that good to me," Hermione said. "Ron, George just fooled you with that one. That's not a real spell." Argus said. "I'll teach you the real incantation," Argus took out his wand and Ron commented on it. "Argus, you're rich man. You should've asked Ollivander for a better one," "Ollivander said it was good for me so I'm guessing that I have to stick with this one," Argus said. "That's a really fragile looking wand," Hermione said. "Are you sure it can do magic?" "Of course it can," Argus said while smiling. "Well take a look," "_Colorvaria_," Argus chanted. Immediately the rat changed color from the dull gray to a vibrant yellow. "Woah, nice Argus," Ron said. "Argus? Argus Nidma?" Neville asked. "That's me," Argus said. "It's really umm... nice to meet you," Neville said while extending his hand for a handshake. Argus shaked hands back and Hermione came to sit down. "Wow, that was nice. You must be excited for Hogwarts as well," Hermione said. "I've tried a few spells just for practice and memorized the course books by heart. You know I'm quite happy and excited to go to Hogwarts. Heard it was the best place for magic. Oh yes, my name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," She said extremely quickly. "Nice to meet you Hermione and wow you memorized it by heart already," Argus asked acting shocked. "Thought I was the only one that did that," "You memorized it too?" Hermione asked glad that she could find someone similar to her. She then smiled a radiant smile that made Argus' legs feel a bit numb. She then looked at Harry. "You must be Harry Potter and you are..." She looked at Ron. "Ron Weasley," "Pleasure to meet you. Anyways, you are in several modern textbooks," "Am I?" Harry asked. "Goodness, you didn't know? I'd and I think Argus would as well search up everything if it was up to me. Anyways, we have to go. You three should change to your robes. We're almost there," Hermione said while taking the still gloomy Neville with her. "I hope that whatever house I'm in, I'm not with her. Also, that dunghead George gave me a dud spell. Well thanks Argus for telling me the actual incantation," "What house do you think you'll be in Ron?" Harry asked. "Oh, Gryffindor, I hope," Ron said. "Well as long as they don't put me in Slytherin, I'll be fine. Imagine if they do, I'll probably be abandoned by my family. "I honestly don't think you will Ron. You don't look like you have it in you to deceive others and only care about being pure-blooded," After a bit of talking about their favorite Quidditch team and what Ron's older brothers did for a living, the door once again slid open revealing Draco Malfoy and two other big mean looking boys. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. Is that you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said. When he saw the two boys that were at least a head taller than Draco, he felt intimidated.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle. My name is Draco Malfoy,"

When Ron coughed to hide a chuckle, Draco looked at him.

"You think my name's funny, don't you? My father told me all about you guys. The Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford,"

He turned to Harry.

"You need to know that being friends with some people are going to be bad for your future and I can make sure that you have a bright one,"

Before Harry said anything, Argus stood up.

"Do you think I'm not worthy enough?" Argus said coldly. "You're just Malfoy scum. Get out of here,"

"You... You're that guy from Madam Malkins! You think you're getting away with insulting me this time? Hmph, you were so forgettable that I forgot to ask Father about you. Tell me who are you?" Draco asked with disdain.

"Argus. Argus Nidma. Son of Jack and Claire Nidma. If I'm forgettable then I suppose your measly Malfoy family must be even less than trash," Argus said with a snort. Harry and Ron were utterly shocked at the harsh words that Argus was spewing out.

Draco's face went red with anger.

"Don't even think about sending your two little rats to hurt me. If you do so, I'll make sure that the entire Nidma family will be thoroughly in war against your Malfoy family. Your family is strong, but we're just as powerful," Argus said with a smirk.

Draco stopped himself from sending Crabbe and Goyle.

"Argus Nidma, I'll get you back for this. Potter, I'd watch it if I were you. Being with these two blood traitors and Hagrid might rub off of you. Unless, you want to go the same way as your parents, I would be more careful,"

Harry and Ron stood up, but Draco and his entourage left.

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"He's Draco Malfoy, part of the Malfoy family. Well just think of them as rich and old-fashioned. They were on You-Know-Who's side, but immediately came to our side saying they've been bewitched, but no one actually believes them," Argus said.

Hermione soon came to the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just some pests," Argus said to her with a smile. However, Hermione didn't smile back.

"Well, you guys better hurry up, the train conductor said that we're almost at Hogwarts,"

"Then would you mind leaving so we can change?" Ron said scowling at her.

"Alright, I came only because there were a lot of people acting childishly outside running up and down the corridors. Oh and Ron, you got dirt on your nose," Hermione said contemptuously.

Ron glared at her as she left while Argus and Harry looked out the window. The sky was getting dark and they both were admiring the view of the mountains and the forests. The train started to slow down and the three started to change. While Harry and Argus' robes looked new and fit them perfectly, Ron's was a bit small on him and his sneakers were visible.

"We'll arrive at Hogwarts in approximately 5 minutes. Please leave your luggage in the train as they will be taken separately,"

Argus looked over at both Harry and Ron and both of their faces were pale from the nervousness.

"Guys, it's just school. It's not that bad," Argus said.

Hearing this did make them calm down a little, but Argus saw that it still did not really work.

When they left the train, Ron and Harry were shivering from the cold air, but soon he heard a familiar voice and a lamp above the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hey Harry and Argus, you doin all right there?" Hagrid said as he appeared in front of all the students.

"Alright everyone let's get to the boats. When we get there remember no more'n 5 per boat. Let's get going!" Hagrid led the student down a steep narrow path and when they turned, they saw the edge of a lake. On the other side was a mountain and on the peak of the mountain was a gigantic castle with many turrets and towers. Most of the kids were bewitched by it.

"That's Hogwarts. Well let's stop admirin' it and get on the boats. Remember no more'n 5 per boat," Hagrid said as he pointed to the little boats on the shore.

Argus, Harry, and Ron got in the boat with Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid said as he got on a boat by himself. "Alright - Forward!"

The boats started to move and everyone was silent admiring the scenery except for Argus.

He got closer to Hermione and started to talk to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it," He said.

Hermione looked at him and went back to looking at Hogwarts.

"Yes, it is. I've never seen such a grand castle before," She said.

"Yeah, Hogwarts has the-"

"Heads down!" Hagrid screamed as the boats went through a curtain of ivy. They were led directly underneath the school until they reached an underground harbor.

"Yeh there, yer toad? Hagrid asked Neville who immediately went to get his toad.

"Trevor!" Neville screamed as he held his toad. Hagrid then led them up a flight of stone steps and then to a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. He then proceeded to knock on the door three times. The door opened and a tall black-haired woman in green robes was standing there. Argus immediately recognized her.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them,"

She pulled the door wide and Argus saw the grand entrance hall that he only saw from the movies. The students followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floors. Argus and Harry realized that they could hear hundreds of voices from a door to the right. Argus looked around to see that everyone was closer to each other than normal and looked at each other nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The banquet will begin soon, but before you go to your seats, you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is a very important ceremony that will introduce you to your new family. You will basically do everything with them such as taking classes with them, sleeping with them, and spending your free time with them,"

She paused for a second before explaining once more.

"The four houses at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and each house has it own noble history and has many famous witches and wizards. In Hogwarts, we have a competition where we see who is awarded the most amount of house points. Your triumphs will earn your house points while rule breaking will lose your house points and at the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, one of the greatest honor in this school. I hope that each and every one of you will be an important asset to your house,"

She then proceeded to look at Neville's cloak which was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose.

"Well the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest that you clean up while you wait. I will return when we are ready. Please wait quietly," She said and immediately left the chamber.

After she left, Harry started to ask Ron and Argus questions.

"How will they sort us?" He asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple actually. They... You know I'll let you see for yourself," Argus said.

"Argus, you have to tell me," Harry said feeling even more frightened than before.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron said.

Argus looked at Harry who was just shivering. He knew what Harry was thinking, but he didn't bother to fix it as there is no opening exam. He then went to Hermione who was whispering to herself reciting spells.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. They won't test you if you know different spells. There'd be no point then since it would take too much time,"

"Oh, but I need to do this just in case. What if they make me recite 5 different spells. If I already make a bad impression, it'll be horrible," Hermione said.

"Hermione, just relax. Believe me, you don't need to know all these different spells. I feel like they'll be even more surprised that you know so many spells even without any classes. Think of this like a Muggle school. A 2nd grade teacher won't expect her first graders that just moved on to the next grade to know multiplication,"

"You're right I should relax a little," Hermione said as she smiled at Argus. Seeing this smile almost made Argus' leg feel like putty.

He was relishing the smile until he heard everyone gasping. He then saw a group of ghosts flying around.

"Oh new kids, going to be sorted?" A fat monk asked. A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you at Hufflepuff. It's my house," He said. Suddenly, a sharp voice was heard.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Now form two lines and follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she led the student to the Great Hall through the double door.

Argus got in one of the line and stood next to Hermione. He looked up and looked at the thousands of candles that were floating over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting.

"It's bewitched to look like that. I read it in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione whispered to Argus.

"Oh yes, I remember that. It was in Chapter 4 of the textbook," Argus said.

Hermione beamed and finally started to realize that Argus was just like her.

On the tables were golden plates and goblets. At the front of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there and the students also halted.

Argus saw Professor McGonagall place a stool in front of them and put a pointed wizard's hat. That hat looked dirty and old. For a few seconds, nothing happened and everyone was silent, but suddenly the hat twitched and Argus saw a rip near the brim which opened wide like a mouth. The hat then started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall started to clap when the hat finished the song. It bowed and then stayed still once more.

"So that's what Argus meant by it's quite simple. We just have to wear the hat. I'm going to kill Fred. He said we had to fight a troll," Argus heard Ron say to Harry.

"Yeah it is," Harry said with a forced smile. Argus shaked his head as he knew that Harry wanted this House Sorting to be private as he felt scared.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long parchment.

"When I call you, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails got out of line and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table on the right whistled and chapped as Hannah went to sit down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left now started to clap and some students even shaked Terry's hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw and "Brown, Lavender" was sent to Gryffindor and the table on the far left started to explode with cheers. Argus rolled his eyes when he saw one of the Weasley twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin and Argus saw that Harry looked sort of disgusted when he looked at the Slytherins.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting Hat sometimes called out the House immediately and sometimes after thinking for a while. For example, "Finnagan, Sean" had to sit for a minute before the Sorting Hat sent him to Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Argus saw Hermione excited face as she ran to the stool and hurriedly put the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. Ron groaned and Argus glared at him which Ron didn't realize.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville until it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,". Neville ran off while still wearing it, and had to jog back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag. "

Draco walked forward with confidence when his name was called and the Hat immediately screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle as if being in Slytherin was the biggest award a witch or wizard can get.

Soon it was Argus' turn.

"Nidma, Argus," Professor McGonagall said as Argus calmly walked to the Sorting Hat while everyone was discussing topics similar to that of the things said about him at Diagon Alley. He put on the Sorting Hat and the Sorting Hat was quiet for a little while. And then it started to laugh.

"HAHAHA! You're the owner of that!" The Sorting Hat shouted and the room became silent. Even the calm Dumbledore sat up as he became intrigued.

Argus smiled as his only unique possession was the Yin and Yang Wand.

"Yes, I was fortunate enough for it to accept me," Argus said.

"Well, you better take care of it. I was starting to think that it would never find an owner. Well, after you're gone, it seems that I will be alone in this world," The Sorting Hat said with a sad smile. "Well I'm sure that I'll be alright. I've been alone here for a long time anyways. Sorting students is still fun... Well enough about that, let's put you in your House. Hmmm...That's weird, it seems that I can't access some of your memories,"

Dumbledore and the rest of the room once again were shocked by what they heard.

"Well no matter... However, this is quite difficult. Extremely gifted in the mind, loyal to the ones that you love especially her... Willing to deceive any enemies for gain, but ohhhh... This is interesting... You're not afraid. You know... yet you are not afraid. Interesting. This is the first time I wish that I had a new owner, but I cannot do that. I'm looking forward to see your adventures here. GRYFFINDOR!"

The silent hall slowly recovered from their shock and the Gryffindor table started to scream and clap even louder than they did before. Argus took off the hat and started to go to the Gryffindor table where a couple of the older students went to shake his hand.

"You better take care of it or else beware the troubles that may fall onto you," The Sorting Hat said.

Argus looked back and nodded as he found some space next to Hermione.

"That's amazing Argus. When I asked some of the older students, they said the have never seen or heard the Sorting Hat say anything more than the qualities of the student and the House. What did the Sorting Hat mean Argus?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"Oh it's nothing much," Argus said with a smile. "I just happened to own something extremely old and I suppose the Sorting Hat can see through me like a book,"

Hermione wasn't satisfied with this explanation, but Argus would not explain any more which made her pout a bit.

Soon it was Harry's turn to be sorted and after the crowd started talking about his past, the Sorting Hat sorted him to Gryffindor after some trouble. Harry slowly walked to the Gryffindor table where the cheer he received was just as loud as Argus'. Percy stood up and shook Harry's hand vigorously and the Weasley twins started to brag in front of the other tables.

Soon, there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. Argus could see that he was shaking, but when he wore the hat, the hat assigned him to Gryffindor.

Argus clapped and Ron went to sit next to Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and proceeded to pick up the Sorting Hat. However, the Sorting Hat had one last thing to say.

"Argus, I just hope that before you depart, you would allow me to see it for one last time. I could wait an entire century, but when you feel that it's time, please remember this message," The Sorting Hat said.

Argus nodded and the Sorting Hat smiled once more. Shocked by how much the Sorting Hat talked to Argus, Professor McGonagall looked at Argus before taking the hat away.

Argus felt his stomach grumbling and when he looked up, he saw Dumbledore stand up. He beamed at the students and his arms opened wide to show that there was nothing more pleasant than seeing them all there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a couple of words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat back down and everyone started to clap and began to eat. Argus saw that the dishes were now filled with a large amount of food.

While everyone was eating, a ghost started to stare at Harry's food.

"That does look good," the ghost said.

"Can't you -"

"No, we can't eat and don't need to eat, but it was quite the pleasure to eat when we were still alive. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower,"

"Oh, my brothers told me who you are!" Ron said. "Nearly Headless Nick,"

"I would prefer Sir Nicholas," Nearly Headless Nick said.

"Wait, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

However, before Nearly Headless Nick could say anything, Argus answered her question.

"A person didn't behead him properly so he died without having his head fully chopped off,"

"Yes like this," Nearly Headless Nick said as he pulled on his ear and his head moved like a hinge. Argus got angry that he was shown such a disgusting thing while eating. Nearly Headless Nick put his head back and said, "Well, I hope that you guys can win the House Championship this year. Slytherin has won for 6 years in a row and the Bloody Baron has been quite annoying. He's the Slytherin ghost,"

When Argus looked, he saw a ghost with blank eyes and bloody robes.

"How did he get covered with blood? Seamus asked with interest.

"I've never asked," Nearly Headless Nick said delicately.

"He did something horrible," Argus said. "Although I can see why he did it however. It's quite interesting how the human mind works because I wouldn't think I'd do what he did, but if I was in that situation maybe I would do it,"

Nearly Headless Nick looked at Argus with shock.

"How... How do you know what happened to him?" The ghost asked.

"I just know..." Argus said. Seamus and many of the other first years tried to get the story out of Argus, but they soon gave up as they realized that Argus' lips were sealed. When the dinner disappeared, the desserts immediately appeared and while Seamus and Neville started to talk about their family, Hermione and Percy were talking about classes. Argus soon joined into their conversation.

"I'm excited about Transfiguration. I heard it was extremely difficult though," Hermione said.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "It's just turning matches into needles and other simple things like that. While Transfiguration is difficult, you also have to worry about Potions. Snape can be quite the strict teacher,"

"Well, it can't be that hard. Potions is mostly theoretical so as long as you have some experience with brewing potions, it should be relatively fine," Argus said.

"Yes, but Snape is strict. If you make one mistake, he might just fail you for the day," Percy said.

Soon the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up once again and the hall became silent.

"I just have a few more things to say. Firstly, the Dark Forest is off-limits to all pupils. Secondly, Mr. Filch has told me to say that there should be no magic used in the corridors between classes. Thirdly, Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week. Lastly, the third floor corridor on the right side will be forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death,"

Harry laughed and everyone looked at each other confused. Argus knew that this was about the Philosopher's stone. Hermione looked at Argus as she was questioning whether he would know what's going on or not.

"And now before we go to bed, let's sing the Hogwarts song,"

Dumbledore shook his wand and a golden ribbon flew out of his wand forming words.

"Alright everyone choose your tune and let's sing,"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot. "

Everyone finished at different times and the final singers were the Weasley twins who sang along a slow funeral march. When they finished Dumbledore clapped the loudest.

"Ahh, music, a magic beyond every other magic we do here. And now bedtime. Off you go!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Gryffindors followed Percy out of the Great Hall and out to the staircases. Argus noticed that Hermione, Harry and Ron were having trouble walking due to sleepiness and lightly shook all of them to keep them awake for a little while longer. Argus was fascinated by all the moving pictures, hidden doors, and the incredible long walk that they had to do.

However, soon they came to a stop and Argus soon realized why. There was a bundle of walking sticks floating midair and when Percy tried to take a step, the sticks threw themselves at him.

"It's Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "An annoying poltergeist that tries to pull pranks on everybody,"

He then started to shout.

"Peeves, show yourself!"

There was only a loud fart-like sound that answered.

"Peeves, I will go to the Bloody Baron!" Percy said.

There was a loud pop sound and a little man with wicked eyes and an evil smile wearing a jester costume appeared midair. He was cross-legged in the air while holding onto the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh, it's the Icky Firsties," The ghost said with an evil sounding laugh. He then suddenly flew towards the first years and everyone including Argus ducked.

"Peeves, I will tell the Bloody Baron about this if you do not disappear," Percy said.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared. The walking sticks that he was holding all dropped onto Neville's head and everyone heard his zoom away rattling the decorative coats of armor.

"Watch out for Peeves. He doesn't listen to anyone except for the Bloody Baron," Percy said with a sigh.

When they arrived at the end of the corridor, Argus saw the painting of The Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered and the portrait swung forward. In front now was a round hole in the wall. Everyone awkwardly climbed through it and Neville even needed assistance. The Common Room was a cozy round room with comfortable looking armchairs.

Percy showed the directions of the boy's and girl's dormitories. At the top of the staircases was the boy's dormitory and there were six beds in the room with velvet curtains. All their luggage was also brought as well. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all put on their pajama and fell onto their beds. Argus heard some snoring and realized that all of them were asleep.

As he didn't feel like sleeping yet, he tried to pass the time by thinking about the original story line.

"If I remember correctly, in the first year, Harry has to fight Quirrell who has Voldemort inside of him," Argus thought. "For now I should try to help Harry in any way that I can,"

Soon his eyes started to slowly close and Argus fell asleep.

...

The next morning, Argus, Ron, and Harry all went to their first classes. There was a lot of whispering about both Harry and Argus. Harry's whispering was about his scar while topics about Argus was about both his father's company and the events that transpired yesterday.

"There's Harry Potter,"

"Oh the kid with the glasses?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"More importantly, there's Argus Nidma. I heard his dad's company is releasing their new broom really soon. I heard it's going to be much faster than the Nimbus 2000,"

"I also heard that they created a new potion. My father was talking about how he was going to buy it regularly,"

"The Sorting Hat talking to him was quite something as well. I wonder what it meant,"

While Harry looked extremely uncomfortable, Argus was completely fine with it and did not let it bother him.

"Harry, don't let this bother you. If you do, you won't be able to survive your next 7 years here," Argus said with a smile.

"I know, but with them talking so much about the both of us, how are we supposed to concentrate finding our classes where everything is there, but at the same time not there?" Harry asked.

"You'll get used to it," Argus said. However, he was also having a bit of trouble finding the way to classes as well. The Vanishing Steps, ticklish doors, and walls pretending to be doors made it quite difficult to navigate around the school. To make matters worse, the ghosts would give them a heart attack by coming out of the door they were trying to open and worst of all. Peeves would prank them if they were late for class. Although all the ghosts weren't bad as some like Nearly Headless Nick would help them.

However, it seemed that Burgus Filch had it out for them. On the first morning, even after Argus' protests, Harry and Ron tried to open the door that happened to be the entrance to the forbidden corridors which made Filch threaten them to keep them in a dungeon. However, due to Nidma Family's influence, Filch backed down.

(Changed Argus Filch to Burgus Filch since I don't want the MC and some lousy caretaker to have the same name.)

The week was quite simple for Argus. While it seemed that Harry and most of the other wizards seemed to have a hard time, due to Argus studying the entire material for a year, he didn't have much of a difficult time with these subjects as most of them was pure memorization. Even Flitwick didn't give out much as well.

Of course, Transfiguration was quite different. The first class they went in, Professor McGonagall gave them the talk.

"Transfiguration is dangerous and extremely complex. Anyone who is messing around will be forced to leave,"

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back. Argus saw everyone's face get excited, but Professor McGonagall made them disappointed and gave the class lots of notes. Then she gave each and every one of the class a match to make them turn into needles. Argus thought he would be able to do it on his first try, but even he found some trouble.

"Even with the theoretical knowledge, it's quite difficult to actually pull it off," Argus thought as he tried his second and third time all failing. On his sixth try, he finally succeeded and turned his match into a needle.

"Well done, Mr. Nidma. That was extremely quick considering how difficult this is. I award Gryffindor with 10 points," Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

By the end of the lesson, Hermione also turned her match into a needle and Professor McGonagall also complimented her as well.

After Transfiguration was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and it was simply a joke as Argus realized that Quirrell was trying to make up excuses for Voldemort inhabiting his head. He openly showed his disdain towards Quirrell.

It was now Friday and it was time for the double period of Potions with the Slytherins. Naturally, they now did not get lost.

"Today's potions right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and I heard that Snape favors Slytherins since he is the head of their house," Ron said.

"I wish McGonagall favored us," Harry said.

"Well it can't be helped. She's a better teacher than Snape is," Argus said. Then Hedwig and Schwartz came in together. Hedwig gave Harry a mail from Hagrid. Schwartz on the other hand, just came to play with Argus.

"Hagrid said he wants to have some tea with us Argus," Harry said.

"Sure," Argus said. Harry then quickly filled a letter and sent Hedwig off to deliver it. Schwartz also left at the same time as well.

"They're very friendly aren't they?" Ron said.

"Yeah, since they were bought at the same time, I guess they're pretty good friends," Argus said.

Snape's Potions class was not a pleasant time. He started with roll call like Flitwick and when he got to Harry and Argus' name, he made some snide remarks.

"Ahhh two celebrities here at the same time in my class. What an honor," Snape said sarcastically.

Harry looked a bit bothered by both the comment and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggering. Argus whispered to Harry.

"Ignore him and those goons over there. They're just jealous,"

Harry smiled and Argus looked forward once more.

"You are here to learn the art of potion making and the science behind it," Snape said. "There is little wand waving here so I'm expecting that many of you will think this class is not useful. I also don't expect you to love this subject either. However, I will teach all of you to brew well as long as you guys aren't the dunderheads that I have to teach most of the time,"

Everyone was dead silent and Argus looked at Hermione who seemed to be the only one eager to prove herself after taking out a quill and parchment.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said. Hermione's arm quickly shot up.

"That's cute," Argus said looking at Hermione's eager face.

"Fame clearly isn't everything," Snape said with disdain.

He ignored Hermione's hand which angered Argus a bit.

"Nidma!" Snape said as he turned his head towards Argus. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone-like mass made up of usually hair, fiber, and other indigestible matter. It's most commonly used in the making of Antidotes to Common Poisons and cures most poisons even the famed Basilisk venom. I believe it was found in..." Argus purposefully stalled it out until he noticed that Snape opened his mouth. "The stomach of a goat,"

Snape looked at Argus.

"Know-It-All," He commented before going back to Harry.

"Potter, tell me the difference between a monkshood and a wolfsbane," Hermione's arm was raised once more.

"I don't know, but it seems like Hermione does. Try her," Harry said.

A few people laughed, but Snape was displeased.

"Sit down!" He screamed at Hermione. This made Argus almost threaten Snape with a blacklist from all potions material shops. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Why don't I see quills?"

Everyone excluding Argus started to rummage for a quill and parchment.

"1 point will also be taken off from Gryffindor because of your attitude Potter," Snape said.

Snape then proceeded to pair everyone together to make a potion to cure boils. Argus got paired up with Hermione and Harry was with Ron.

"Hey Hermione, don't get too beaten up by Snape," Argus said trying to console Hermione.

"It's alright Argus," Hermione said with a smile. "Good answer to your question though. I'm surprised you know so much about bezoar. Even I don't know that much,"

"It's nothing," Argus said. "My parents own a potions and potions material shop. If I don't know at least the material's effects, it would be quite hilarious,"

Hermione and Argus started to work on the potions with Argus subtly flirting with Hermione. Meanwhile, Snape walked around criticizing everyone including Hermione. Argus glared at Snape which Snape didn't notice. He then proceeded to compliment Draco which made Argus make a weird face as he could see so many minute errors in his potion-making.

Neville also melted Seamus's cauldron into a blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville was already moaning in pain as boils showed up on his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape said with anger as he started clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "You added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire didn't you?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to show up on his nose as well.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape said to Seamus. Then he faced Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"Potter. Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? You thought it would look good if he make a mistake and you didn't, didn't you? Subtract 1 point from Gryffindor,"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron quickly dissuaded him.

After about an hour, Argus said goodbye to Hermione and went to Ron and Harry. He saw that Harry was dispirited about the entire incident.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Snape took out 2 points while I gained us 5. We're still up 3 points," Argus said.

Harry's complexion immediately got better hearing this.

"Yeah and he always takes points off of Fred and George. Oh yeah, let me to go Hagrid with you,"

Harry nodded and at 3:55, they went to Hagrid.


	10. Chapter 10

Hagrid's house was in the Forbidden Forest and a crossbow and a pair of shoes were outside the door.

When Harry knocked on the door, the three heard loud barks and Hagrid's voice trying to calm him down. Hagrid opened the door slightly.

"Hold on a minute. Down Fang,"

When Hagrid opened the door, the three of them saw Hagrid struggling to hold onto the collar of a huge Great Dane.

The house seemed simple with one room, ham and pheasants hanging on the ceiling, a boiling kettle on the open fire, and a huge bed that seemed to have a homemade blanket.

"Make yerself at home," Hagrid said as he let go of Fang who eagerly went to lick Ron's face.

"This is Ron," Harry said as Hagrid went to pour the hot water into a large teapot and put rock cakes onto a plate.

"Ahhh, a Weasley. I spent too much time trying to keep yer brothers out of the Forbidden Forest,"

The rock cakes were so hard that Harry, Ron, and Argus could not even eat them so they had to pretend that they were enjoying it while telling Hagrid about their first week. Fang stopped walking around and sat down on Harry's lap drooling all over his robes.

"Oh yeah, Argus was really good. He transfigured a match into a needle on his 6th try,"

"Oh, you did Argus. Well I'm not that surprised. Your father and mother are both excellent wizards so I'm sure that you're just as good,"

Argus smiled and started to scratch Fang who seemed to be really enjoying it.

"But Snape was just horrible. He picks on only me and Argus. What did we do wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's just Snape," Hagrid said. "Just a sourpuss that never really likes most of his students,"

"Yeah, but he seemed to really hate me," Harry said.

"Just pure nonsense Harry, don't worry about it," Hagrid said. Argus saw that Harry wasn't quite satisfied with his answer, but there was nothing he could say to him as that would be disastrous.

While Hagrid and Ron were talking about Charlie, one of Ron's older brother, Argus saw Harry pick up a piece of newspaper.

"Hagrid! This seems to be the vault that you emptied out. The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It might have happened while we were there," Harry exclaimed after reading the paper.

"Ahh yes, I remember Mother talking about that. I believe it was Quirrell," Argus thought.

Hagrid ignored Harry and offered him some more rock cakes.

As the three left, their pockets were filled with rock cakes that none of them were able to refuse out of respect for Hagrid.

...

Starting the second week of Hogwarts, Argus went to the one place that he looked forward the entire time, the Hogwarts Library. When he told Ron and Harry about his plans, they both looked at him with weird stares and let him be. When he arrived he immediately started to look for a book to read. After looking at the wide selection of books, he finally found one that he liked: Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. When he was going around trying to look for a seat, he found Hermione diligently reading a book. He smiled and went to sit beside her.

"Hey Hermione," Argus whispered. Hermione looked up and seeing Argus, she smiled as well.

"Hey Argus," Hermione said as she put aside the book that she was reading.

"What are you reading?" Argus asked.

"Oh, just the textbook for Transfiguration. I finished my homework, but I'm just trying to understand more so that I can transfigure as efficiently as you Argus. What are you reading?" She asked back.

"Oh, it's for fun. It's called Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. You know just trying to learn new spells," Argus said.

"Wow, you're really diligent aren't you? You're so smart, but you're studying so much. On the other hand, if I don't study this hard, I'll fall behind really fast," Hermione said with a somewhat sad tone.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Argus said while patting Hermione's shoulder. "I think you're better than most of the First Years here,"

Hearing this made Hermione smile.

"Thanks Argus for being so kind to me. I don't know. You and only a couple of people are the only people that are so nice. Others seem to completely avoid me," Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione. They just haven't seen your good side yet," Argus said which made Hermione turn red a little. She immediately got back to reading her book. Argus smile got even bigger when he saw this and also got started on reading his book. When it was almost 10:00, they went back to the dormitory together.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. I'm quite tired today," Hermione said as she waved to Argus and went up the stairs to her room.

Argus also went to his room and slept like a baby with a smile on his face.

After that great day with Hermione, bad news followed. The first year Gryffindors noticed the notice on the bulletin board and reading it made them groan.

"Flying lesson on Thursday. Gryffindors will be with Slytherin," The notice read.

"Gosh even if I know this scene and know I have to be with Draco, it still annoys me," Argus thought.

"Just what I wanted," Harry suddenly said. "I'm going to look like a fool in front of Malfoy,"

"It's alright. Who knows whether you'll do bad or not. On the other hand, Malfoy always says that he'll do great on the broom. I bet you he's lying," Ron said.

"Draco is still going to be really annoying to deal with," Argus said to which Harry and Ron agreed with.

Argus was correct. For the next two days, Draco would always complain about first years usually not being in the team and he would always tell nonsensical stories about him escaping helicopters.

While no one wanted to listen to that, people talking about flying or Quidditch seemed to be common. Even Ron would tell his story about how he almost hit a hang glider.

Soon it was Thursday, the day of Flying Lessons.

When they were eating breakfast, Argus noticed that Hermione was extremely nervous. However, she tried to hide her nervousness by reciting flying tips she read from _Quidditch Through the Age_ which he listened to thoroughly while everyone else around him excluding Neville, who was as nervous as Hermione was, seemed to be bored from it.

When the owls came, Argus got some letters from his mother saying how she missed him. When he looked at Neville, he was opening a small package. It was a glass ball that was the size of a large marble. Inside was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed. "It tells you if you forgot something by turning scarlet. Gran always knew that I forgot things so she got me one I guess,"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the Remembrall turned red.

"Huh, what did I forget," Neville muttered as he tried to remember what he forgot.

However, as he was trying to remember, Draco snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Argus was about to say something and Harry and Ron stood up, but Professor McGonagall immediately came forward.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy has my Remembrall Professor," Neville said.

"Only taking a little look," Draco said as he dropped the Remembrall onto the table and left.

It was now 3:30 and Argus and the rest of the Gryffindors went to the field where the peaceful look of the flat lawn was heavily contrasted by the visible dark trees of the Forbidden Forest.

There were 21 brooms and all the Slytherin students were already there.

Soon, Madam Hooch, the teacher arrived.

"Well, hurry up. Stand by the brooms,"

Argus went to a broom and saw how just how old it was. The twigs were sticking out and it looked like it was going to break at any moment.

"Alright," Madam Hooch said. " Stick your right hand out and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

Harry and Argus' broom flew right up to their hand while the other Gryffindor student's broom merely either rolled around or in Neville's case hasn't moved at all. As for the Slytherins, Draco has successfully got his broom.

Madam Hooch then proceeded to tell them the proper form of mounting a broom. Argus, Harry, and Ron all were happy to hear Draco being reprimanded by Madam Hooch as he had the wrong form.

When Draco was done getting lectured, he looked up. Argus couldn't let this chance go and smirked. Draco's face turned red and he looked back down at his broom.

"Now it's time to actually fly," Madam Hooch said "Kick off the ground hard and then rise a few feet. Then come down by leaning to the front of the broom a little. When I blow my whistle, start. Three - Two -,"

However, before Madam Hooch was able to blow the whistle, Neville shot up the ground and steadily went higher.

"Come back down," Madam Hooch said, but Neville couldn't control the broom anymore. He went higher and higher and started to make erratic turns and twists until he fell off the broom.

A nasty crack was heard and Neville stayed down on the ground. His broomstick on the other hand, continued to fly until it went to the Forbidden Forest no long to be seen.

Madam Hooch rushed to Neville and helped him up.

"Broken wrist," She said as she started walking with Neville. "I'm going to take this boy to the hospital wing. Until then no flying or else you'll leave the school faster than you can say 'Quidditch'"

When Madam Hooch disappeared, Draco showed up with the Remembrall that Neville dropped.

"God that fat lump should have landed on his arse. Maybe he would have not gotten injured since there's so much fat there. I guess this Remembrall isn't helpful to him after all," The Slytherin kids laughed at his comment.

"Give that Malfoy," Harry said.

"I don't think so Potter," Draco said.

"You're so poor you need to resort to stealing other people's stuff Draco. Oh man, how far your Malfoy family has fallen," Argus said sarcastically.

Draco's face turned red from this comment.

"Wow, your face is really like a tomato. It's been turning red all day," Argus said with a laugh. This time the Gryffindor kids started to laugh.

"I'm not going to be provoked this time. Potter if you want this so bad then you should go get it," Draco said as he flew up. When Harry grabbed his broom, Hermione went to stop him.

"Harry no, Madam Hooch said no flying. You're going to get us all in trouble. Besides what if you get hurt?"

Harry disregarded her warning and flew up in the air. Argus also proceeded to fly up in the air also disregarding Hermione's warning. They both got the hang of it extremely quickly and started to go faster and higher. Both received screams from girls and a whoop from Ron. Hearing the screams of the girl made Hermione pout a little.

They both turned their broomstick to face Draco.

"Why how does it feel being the outnumbered one Draco," Argus said.

"Yeah give it here or I'll knock you off your broom," Harry said feeling confident since Argus was with him. He then dove Draco who barely was able to dodge it.

"You want it? Have it your way," Draco said as he threw the Remembrall. Harry went to chase it, but Argus still stayed with Draco. When Argus saw Harry successfully obtain the Remembrall, they both went down.

"Draco, you insufferable piece of..." Before Argus could finish his words, Professor McGonagall came to call Harry. When Harry left, the rest of Gryffindors except for Argus were confused while Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had a triumphant look on their face.

"It seems that you're safe Nidma," Draco said.

"Goodness, I feel more and more disgusted hearing my name being said by your mouth," Argus said. Even though he watched all the movies and knew how Draco acted, he still got angry and annoyed by him.

"Well Potter is going to get expelled so at least we got rid of one pest," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see," Argus said as he smiled back at Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do we do? We can't let Harry get expelled," Ron said to Argus on the field.

"Don't worry Ron. I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall won't be unfair and expel Harry. You know what if he gets expelled. I'll go and confess that Draco and I both flew and we should get expelled as well," Argus said.

"Well, you don't have to go that far," Ron said. When Ron saw that Hermione was coming, he squinted his eyes.

"Well, I'll go back and try to practice 'Up!'" Ron said as he left.

Hermione went to Argus and Argus could tell that she was not happy.

"Hey Hermione, what's up," Argus said.

"Don't 'What's up' me. Argus how could you break the rules like that. What if you got hurt or expelled or just something bad happened?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry Hermione. Can't you see that I'm fine," Argus said.

"Yeah, but what if... what if something happened?"

"Nothing is going to happen and if I did break my wrist or something, Madam Pomfrey would fix me right back up," Argus said.

"Alright, I don't care anymore!" Hermione exclaimed as she stormed off.

Argus scratched his head and tried to call her back, but she ignored him

"What just happened?" Argus thought as Madam Hooch came back and the flying lesson continued.

...

It was now dinnertime and Harry came back to tell them about the fact that he became a Seeker.

"Seeker? But first years are never... You must be the youngest House Quidditch player in a..."

"Century. Yeah Wood told me,"

Ron just stared at Harry in amazement while Argus just smiled.

"Well, congratulations Harry. Well if you got in trouble, I would have sacrificed Draco and myself as well so everyone gets punished. Now that I think about it, my mother would kill me for getting expelled," Argus said. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Thanks Argus. Oh yeah, I'm starting training next week, but don't tell anyone. Wood wants it to be a secret,"

The Weasley twins now came into the hall, saw Harry, and ran over as fast as they could.

"Good job Harry," George said in a soft voice. "Wood told us about our new Seeker. We're Beaters on the team,"

"With Harry, we're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure," Fred said. "Since Charlie left, we haven't won, but I know that the team this year is going to be great. But your Seeker skill must be excellent Harry. Wood was practically skipping like a little girl when he told us the new,"

"Well, we have to go," George said. "Lee Jordan said that he found a new secret passageway, but I bet that it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. Anyways, see you,"

Both left and immediately after they disappeared, Draco appeared with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I see you're having your last meal, Potter. So when are you going to go back to the Muggles?"

"Wow, Draco. I see that your arrogant side has come back now that you have your two trolls with you," Argus said.

"Yeah, I see that you're a lot braver now that you're on the ground and you have your friends with you," Harry said coolly. Hearing this made Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles in anger, but as the High Table was full of teachers, they couldn't do anything.

"Quiet Nidma! Potter, since you think you're so good, I'll duel you. Tonight, a wizard's duel if you wish to do so. Wands only. Oh yeah, I forgot. You've probably never heard of a wizard's duel before,"

Argus was about to tell Harry not to get roped in, but he soon realized that this part was much too important to the plot for him to skip.

"Of course, he knows what a wizard's duel is. Told him about it myself. I'm his second, who's yours?" Argus asked.

"Draco looked at both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe's my second. Midnight alright? Be at the trophy room since it's always unlocked,"

When Draco left, Harry started to ask questions.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "And Argus, what do you mean, you're my second?"

"A wizard's duel is just like those Muggle duels where you fight each other except with magic," Ron said.

"A second is just someone who takes over if you're unable to battle because of death," Argus said while eating his pie.

Harry's face turned strange after hearing that.

"Don't worry. People only die in proper duels where the wizards know actual spells that can harm. The most you and Malfoy can do is to send sparks to each other since you guys don't know actual damaging spells. Well I bet he expected for you to refuse and insult you afterwards," Ron said.

"And what do I do if I try to cast a spell and nothing happens?" Harry asked.

"Then get physical. I bet he's going to get Crabbe and Goyle to jump on you anyways. I'll hold them back while you hit Draco," Argus said.

"Yeah just throw your wand away and punch him on the nose," Ron said.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice said. When the three looked up, they saw Hermione standing there.

"Can't a person eat without interruption?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored Ron and started to speak to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"I bet you could have," Ron said under his breath.

"- And I think you shouldn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose the House if they catch you and since you're first years without knowing any spells to hide yourself, you're bound to be caught. It's really selfish of you guys. And Argus how could you do this? Can't you tell these two to stop breaking the rules. I thought you were better than this,"

"Hermione. Just look at Draco's arrogant face. I just want to cast some simple spells." Argus said.

"Argus, I can't believe you just said that. This is really selfish of you guys,"

"And it's really not your business," Harry said.

"Good-bye," Ron said as they both left. Argus still stayed there.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'll make it up to you later," Argus said with a weak smile as he went to catch up with Harry and Ron.

It was 11:30, just 30 minutes before the "duel".

"Half-past eleven. We should start going," Ron said

The three of them put on their robes, picked up their wands, and went to the Common Room. There was still a little fire going in the fire place. When the three of them reached the portrait hole, a voice spoke from one of the chairs in the room.

"I can't believe you're going to do this Harry. And Argus, I thought you were better than this,"

It was Hermione and as soon as she finished her sentence, a lamp turned on. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and looked extremely angry.

"Hermione... I'm-"

"Save it Argus," Hermione snapped. "And you Ron, I almost told your brother. He's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this.

However, Harry and Ron were not having it and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. They went through the hole and Argus followed them.

Hermione, however, did not give up. She followed the three of them and started nagging.

"You three only care about yourselves. I don't want those slimy Slytherins to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about the Switching Spell and even worse you might put Gryffindor dead last!"

"Hermione... Please, we're not going to get caught. We're going to be very careful," Argus said pleadingly.

"Argus I really did want to spend these 7 years with you. But since you want to break the rules so badly, just remember that I warned you when you're on the train home tomorrow,"

When Hermione turned back to go in, she noticed that the Fay Lady disappeared and now the 4 of them were stuck outside of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Well, nothing we could do. Guys we're going to be late," Ron said.

Hermione caught up with them in an instant.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said.

"You definitely are not," Ron said.

"Let her. I'm going to worry if she stays out here alone. Also, if she gets caught guess who's getting in trouble. Not only her, but the entirety of Gryffindor. So might as well let her have a chance of not getting caught," Argus said.

Hermione hearing this looked down blushing while Ron reluctantly nodded.

"Wait guys, I heard something," Harry said.

It was a snuffling sound.

"Is it that ugly cat Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked trying to figure out what's there.

When they got a good look at what was making the sound, it was Neville. He was asleep, but woke up from the sounds.

"Thank Merlin you found me! I've been here for hours and I couldn't remember the password,"

"It's Pig Snout and quiet down Neville, you can't go back. The Fat Lady is gone," Argus said.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine since Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a minute.

"Alright Neville, follow us. We don't want you getting caught too," Argus said.

Neville nodded frantically.

Ron looked at his watch and then glared at Hermione and Neville.

"If we get caught, I'm going to try my hardest to learn the Curse of the Bogies spell and cast it on you guys,"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Argus patted her shoulder to signal her to just ignore him.

They went through the corridors and everyone except Argus was on edge. They arrived at the trophy room where there were cups, shields, plates, and statues and both ends of the room had doors which everyone had their eyes on. Harry took out his wand. Like how Argus remembered, Crabbe and Draco were not there.

"Draco tricked us Harry," Argus said. "If he isn't here by now-"

Then the noise in the next room surprised everyone.

"Sniff around. There might be kids in the corner.

It was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Argus led them to the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robe barely went around the corner when Filch entered the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered.

"This way," Harry mouthed as they went to a long gallery full of suits of armor. When Filch came nearer, Neville suddenly tripped and grabbed Ron around the waist which sent them both toppling onto a suit of armor.

"Run!" Argus shouted and the 5 of them sprinted out of the gallery. They were running at random directions and soon, they found themselves in a hidden passageway and came out near their Charms classroom.

"Oh god, I haven't ran like this in forever," Argus said as he was wiping his forehead.

"I - told - you!" Hermione said as she was clutching her chest.

"Hermione are you ok?" Argus asked, but Hermione pushed away his hand.

"I'm alright thank you," Hermione said.

"Well, we've got to go back to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible," Ron said.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said. "You realize that right Harry? He probably tipped off Filch so that we would get caught. And you Argus, how can you be so stupid to fall for it. You're smart enough to know things like that don't you?"

Argus didn't say anything as doing so would anger Hermione even more.

"Alright, this was my mistake I'm sorry," Argus said.

When they started to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower, the 5 of them saw the one thing they did not want to see: Peeves. Peeves gave a squeal of delight

"Wandering around at midnight Firsties? Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty,"

"Peeves, please," Harry said.

"Oh shut up Harry. I'll handle this," Ron said. "Get out of the way Peeves!"

Ron swiped at Peeves.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed down the charms corridor!" Peeves screamed which made the 5 of them run as fast as they could once again and when they reached the end of the corridor, they realized the the door was locked.

Argus immediately took out his wand.

"Alohomora!" Argus chanted and the door immediately opened.

The door opened and the 5 of them quickly went inside and shut the door. Soon they heard Filch's voice asking Peeves for where they were.

"Peeves where are they?" Filch asked.

"Not telling you unless you say,"

"Peeves this isn't the time for-"

"Gonna say nothing if you don't say please,"

"Alright- please Peeves," Filch said in shame.

"Nothing! Told you I would say nothing if you said please!" Peeves said as he left laughing while Filch was cursing in rage.

"I think we'll be alright so Neville get off of me!" Harry said. However, Neville would not get off of Harry so the rest of them turned around and saw where they were.

It was the forbidden corridor and Argus realized that the movie made it far less scarier than in real life.

_"Oh no, it's Fluffy," _Argus thought.

Fluffy, 3 headed Cerberus, seemed alright in the movie, but when Argus saw it, it looked like something from the depths of hell. It had yellowish fangs, 3 pairs of evil looking eyes, and 3 drooling mouths that made it look like it's looking for a snack.

It looked surprised by the 5 of them suddenly showing up, but it quickly got over that and got in position to attack.

Argus quickly turned the doorknob and the 5 of them fled from the scene. Luckily, Filch wasn't there and they swiftly arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig Snout!" Argus said as he was gasping for air.

The Fat Lady was unable to say anything as she opened the door for them. They all sat on the armchairs not saying anything.

"Why are they keeping that thing there?" Ron asked.

"To protect something," Argus said. "The dog was on top of a trapdoor,"

Hermione then stood up, glaring at them.

"Well you guys, I hope you're pleased with yourselves since we all could have been killed - or worse expelled. Argus I don't want to see you again!" Hermione said as she stormed off for the stairs.

"Wait Hermione!" Argus said as he chased after her, but she got to the stairs first and Argus was unable to reach her.

"Let her go," Ron said. "She went along with us after all. It's her fault,"

Argus glared at Ron.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"But what do you think the dog was protecting?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. I reckon it's pretty dangerous though," Ron said.

"I'm going to bed too," Argus said with a sigh. It was truly a terrible day for him even though he knew this was the only way to go forward with the plot.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco could not believe that Argus, Harry, and Ron were still in school the next day. Ron and Harry started to discuss about the "secret package" that was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts.

"It's either extremely dangerous or extremely valuable," Ron said.

"Or both," Harry said. "What do you think Argus?"

"Oh, I don't know. It seems rather confusing. It's only about 2 inches after all," Argus said still feeling a bit down from Hermione's outburst yesterday.

Hermione still wouldn't talk to the three of them. While Ron and Harry saw it as a good thing, Argus did not as every time he would see her at the library, she would simply ignore him. Even during Snape's potion class where they were paired together, she would barely talk to him about the most basic things and if Argus tried to say anything else, she would harrumph and face the other way.

Around a week later, Harry got a mail carried by 6 owls.

Harry read it and smiled. He then showed it to Argus and Ron who read what was inside.

"A Nimbus 2000! I've never even touched one," Ron said.

"Nimbus 2000, I really do wonder when Father is releasing his new broom," Argus said quietly.

While the three of them were going somewhere private to open up the broom, they were stopped by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stole Harry's package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick. You're definitely going to get in trouble this time Potter," Draco said as he was starting to go green with envy.

Ron couldn't help but to hit back.

"That's not just any broom. It's the Nimbus 2000. What do you have Malfoy? A Comet 260?" Ron said with a smirk on his face. "Comets are alright, but they don't hold a candle to a Nimbus,"

"Weasley, stop acting like you can afford a Comet 260. You can't even buy half the handle. I suppose you and you poor brothers have to save up Knut by Knut to buy a single Cleansweep One,"

"Hmph, Draco, you're talking about wealth so pick on someone your own size," Argus said. "To me, you're as poor as the homeless Muggles that I happened to see when I was young. Don't show off the wealth that you have right now. You're simply a big fish in a pond. Compared to the big animals outside, you're nothing," Argus said coldly.

Draco's mouth was open, but he could not say anything, Professor Flitwick appeared.

"I hope you're not arguing there boys," Professor Flitwick said.

"Potter has a broomstick, Professor," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I did hear about it from Professor McGonagall. So Potter what model is it?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Nimbus 2000, sir," Harry answered while trying to hold back laughing from Draco's rage-filled face. "And it was because of Malfoy here that I was able to obtain one,"

Harry, Ron, and Argus went up to laugh at Draco's face.

_"Ahhh no matter how much I know about this, seeing Draco's arrogant face become angry is one of the best things I can see," _Argus thought as they were walking up the stairs.

"Well, it is true isn't it?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "If Malfoy hadn't stole that Remembrall, I wouldn't have gotten on the Quidditch team,"

"So I suppose breaking the rule is bad," A girl's voice said from behind them. When the three of them looked back, they saw Hermione stomping up the stairs.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to us," Harry said.

"Yes, don't stop now. It's working great for us," Ron said.

Hermione walked away which made Argus follow her.

"Hermione wait!" Argus cried out, but Hermione simply ignored him. He ran and eventually caught up with her.

"Hermione please wait,"

"Oh so you're not going to be with those two rule breakers right now. I thought you hated me just like they do," Hermione said with a pout.

"No, it's not like that alright. They'll understand your good points. They'll understand that you're just doing this for the sake of the bigger picture," Argus said.

"Save it Argus. You're with them. You've gotten lucky with both the broomstick riding and the whole "duel" that you three were so excited about. However, luck doesn't last forever and I'm not going to be part of your group when you guys are expelled from doing idiotic things such as leaving the dorm after curfew," Hermione said as she quickly left Argus alone.

_"This is the worst," _Argus thought as he sighed.

Argus could barely concentrate in class and when Professor McGonagall asked him a basic Transfiguration question he could normally answer, he just stared into space and only answered the question vaguely after Professor McGonagall called his name again.

It was now dinner time and Argus noticed Harry and Ron eating as fast as they could without even noticing what they were eating. On the other hand, he didn't have much of an appetite so when Harry and Ron were done with their food, he gloomily followed them up to see Harry open his new Nimbus 2000.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as he was observing every inch of the broomstick.

Argus was simply not interested and looked out the window and sighed once more. Harry noticed Argus sighing and went up to him.

"Hey Argus what's wrong? Is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah kind of. She just blew me off I guess," Argus said with a weak smile.

"So what? She's just a bossy girl after all. Don't worry about her. Here want to touch the Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked.

"No it's alright. Look it's getting close to 7, you should be going to Quidditch practice Harry," Argus said.

"Oh yes, I should go," Harry said and he quickly left the room for his first practice.

Argus was with only Ron now.

"Argus, you and Harry are my best friends and I don't like it when you're feeling so down. You're always so excited to learn and just do things. If there's any way I can help..."

"It's alright Ron. Thanks for caring though. I'm just going to go to the library to read some more," Argus said and he too quickly left the room.

When he got to the library, he sighed. However, he saw Hermione sitting down reading another book once more and quickly sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I-"

"Shh, can't you see I'm reading a book," Hermione said not even looking at Argus.

"Hermione if this is about me breaking the rules, I'm sorry. I was careless and I should not have done it,"

"This isn't about that Argus. Because right now, I could care less whether you're expelled or hurt since like you said Madam Pomfrey could fix you up in a minute," Hermione said finally looking at him.

"However-" She continued. "You and your friends' actions have potentially destroyed all the work that the rest of the House put in so that we can win the House Cup. Neville, I understand. He had problems remembering the password. However, you, Harry, and that dingus Ron are not excusable. Now please leave me I want to finish reading my book for class tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Hermione, but-"

"Argus, I'm starting to get really mad at you right now. Please leave me alone before I do something that'll make you regret talking to me," Hermione said.

Argus quickly left and found a book to read silently far away from Hermione.

It was soon Halloween and Argus was even gloomier than before. Harry and Ron tried all kinds of ways to make him a bit happier, but it all failed. The most they did was getting a slight chuckle out of him. However, what made Argus feel even worse was Charms class where he was paired up with Neville to practice the Levitating Spell.

"Remember kids to do the swish and flick," Professor Flitwick said while on top of a pile of books. "Also remember to say the incantation,"

"It's nice to work with you Argus," Neville said.

Argus sighed and put his head down.

Professor Flitwick saw this.

"Mr. Nidma, why don't you try it?" Professor Flitwick said.

Argus did not bother putting his head back up, but he simply took out his wand and flicked his wrist.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Argus said lazily. The feather on the table started to float and Argus simply moved around his wrist and just like how Professor Flitwick made Neville's toad zoom around, the feather also started to zoom around at fast speed.

"Oh..." Professor Flitwick alongside the rest of the students were shocked. Professor Flitwick soon snapped out of it and started to clap. "Everyone look here. Mr. Nidma has done it,"

Argus did not even bother to put his head back up and put his wand away. He said a couple of words to help Neville with his incantations. However, he put his head up when he heard Hermione nag at Ron.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione said. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long,"

"You do it then since you're sooo clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione then flicked her wand and chanted, "Wingardium Leviosa,"

Their feather rose and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said while clapping again. "Everyone look here, Miss Granger has also done it!"

Ron put his head down like Argus and was similarly in a terrible mood at the end of class.

"She's a nightmare," Ron said at the end of class. "It's no wonder why no one can stand her,"

Someone bumped into Argus and he saw that it was Hermione full of tears. He glared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked nervously. "She must have noticed she has no friends,"

"No, Ron I'm her friend," Argus said as he ran to Hermione.

"Hermione wait," Argus cried out once more, but like last time, she completely ignored him.

Hermione did not show up for the next class. Argus knew where she was, but he couldn't do anything as it wasn't a place where he could go. As they were going to the Great Hall, the three of them heard Parvarti tell Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Argus felt a slight pain in his stomach, but he decided to ignore it.

When the three of them entered the Great Hall, there were thousands of bats flying around and pumpkins with a candle lit inside of them. Food appeared on the golden plates signalling that the Feast had begun.

Argus was playing around with his food until he heard Quirrell come screaming with terror in his face.

"Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," Quirrell said and fainted soon after.

"_What a great actor_," Argus thought with hostility as he knew that Quirrell aiming for the stone was the sole reason why Hermione hated him so much right now.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but immediately started to panic and tried to leave the Great Hall.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted which made the students freeze.

"Prefects, please lead the students back to the dormitory while teachers please come with me to the dungeon," Dumbledore said calmly. As the prefects started to lead the students into the dormitory, Argus sprung into action.

"Guys, we have to save Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll," Argus said.

Harry immediately nodded while Ron was a bit hesitant. Argus once again glared at Ron and he agreed. They hurried to the girl's bathroom.

"Guys," Ron said as he pulled both the rushing Argus and Harry behind a large stone griffin.

The three of them saw Snape who crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing here and not with the rest of the teachers?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Argus said.

"Wait, can you smell something?" Ron asked. The three sniffed and almost threw up. It smelled like old socks and a public toilet that no one cleans.

Then they heard the footsteps. When it got closer, the three of them saw the troll. It was twelve feet tall with gray skin. It had a huge fat body with a small head on top. Its leg was short, but thick and it was dragging along a huge wooden club. It looked at an open room and decided to go inside.

"The key is in the lock. We can lock it in," Harry said.

"Good idea," Ron said.

"Wait gu-" Before Argus could tell them it was the girl's bathroom, Harry had already locked the door.

You idiots! That was the-" Once again before Argus could finish his sentence, they heard a high pitched scream inside the room.

"It's the girl's bathroom!" Argus said. He quickly took out his wand and chanted, "Alohomora!"

The door opened and Hermione was pitifully crawling under the sinks while the troll was swinging. One swing almost hit Hermione which terrified Argus a bit.

"Distract it!" Harry said as he threw a tap on the wall as hard as he can.

The troll looked away from Hermione.

"Good job Harry! Alright guys close your eyes!" Argus shouted. "Diffindo!"

He swiped his wand and there was now a huge cut on the right side of the troll's chest. The troll fell down with green blood spurting out.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Harry asked.

"Face the other way when you do so. It's not a pretty picture to look at. Hermione stand up and walk forward for a little bit," Hermione followed his orders and Argus grabbed her. He turned her the other way.

"Alright open your eyes Hermione, but don't turn around or else you'll retch," Argus said.

Soon, there was footsteps coming close to the girl's bathroom and when it stopped Argus saw Professor McGonagall came with Snape and Quirrell.


	13. Chapter 13

Professor McGonagall looked at the four there with Argus looking at the dead troll and the 3 other kids looking at the other way. It was truly a frightening, but an odd sight.

"What in the world happened here?!" Professor McGonagall asked furiously. "Why aren't you guys in your dormitory?!"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I was trying to look for the troll to defeat it. I was confident since I read some books on it. If it wasn't for Argus, Ron, and Harry, I would have been dead by now,"

"Hermione, how could you do such a dangerous thing like trying to fight a mountain troll. I thought you knew better. I'm deducting 5 points for such dangerous act. Go back to Gryffindor Tower if you are not hurt. The students are finishing their feast there,"

"Harry and Ron, you guys will be awarded 5 points for your bravery in trying to save your fellow student. Now you two go on as well,"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the bathroom.

"Professor Snape, can you please see if the troll is still alive?"

Snape went to the troll and pressed his finger onto his neck to check for vital signs.

"It's dead," Snape said. "From the cut used, it seems to be the Severing Charm,"

"Mr. Nidma, is this your doing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am, I was thinking about using Wingardium Leviosa to make the club fly and hit him, but it was too risky as I have a decent chance of missing the troll. However, by using the Severing Charm, I could have a relatively high chance of defeating or even killing it like I did right now," Argus said in a calm manner.

"Well, I have to say. You have done an excellent job in defeating the troll and also using a charm that is taught in your second year. Although you did kill it, I will award you 50 points for both using an advanced spell for your age and being the person to save your house member's life," Professor McGonagall said.

"But Professor McGonagall, this is way too much points for a student to have," Snape said trying to make sure that he can get Gryffindor the least amount of points from this.

"No, I think 50 points is sufficient for this achievement. I think you and I would have both been shaking if we were facing a mountain troll let alone kill it like Argus. What do you think Professor Quirrell?"

"I-I-I t-think i-it's f-fine," Professor Quirrell said.

"Yes, so 50 points will be awarded to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said. "And Professor Snape, do not think I'm awarding extra points because it's my house. If it was Mr. Malfoy standing right here in this position, I would have awarded him 50 points as well for his achievement. Now Mr. Nidma, you can leave now. I will report to Professor Dumbledore about your achievement,"

Argus left the bathroom to see Harry, and Ron waiting for him.

"Nice job Argus. 50 points! Even with Hermione losing 5 points, we still got a 55 point increase which might actually have us be above Slytherin right now," Ron said.

"Yeah Argus. Nice job!" Harry said.

"It was nice of Hermione to get us out of trouble even though we did technically save her," Ron said.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have needed that saving if we hadn't locked her in," Harry said.

The three of them got to the portrait and said the password and went in. They saw everybody eagerly eating their food except for Hermione who was waiting for them at the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not talk to each other. They only said thanks and went to go get their plates.

Argus didn't really want to eat and when he saw that Hermione sat down, he went straight to her.

"Hey Hermione are you alright?" Argus asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. Thank you for saving me. Also, Severing Charm you did there. That's a second year charm isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I started reading the _The Standard Books of Spells Grade 2_. That's one of the spells that I learned so far," Argus said. "Although it does need a little practice though. I could have been a lot more thorough with the cut,"

"No, I think you did quite well considering we're barely in our second month of school," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione. And by the way, you're quite strong to not immediately faint at the smell of that troll. It was quite disgusting and we were quite far away from it too. Even I almost fainted when we were about to fight it,"

Hermione laughed and the two of them talked a lot until meal time was over. However, even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't talk at all tonight, Argus knew that it was a start of a beautiful friendship that would last their entire lifetime.

...

As October has now turned into November, the temperature got extremely cold. The mountains have become gray and even the lake has frozen up. The ground was now chilled and Hagrid had to go defrost the brooms while wearing extremely thick clothings.

Furthermore, Quidditch season has begun and it so happened that Harry got found out for being the Seeker of the Gryffindor team. His popularity has grown so much that people were willing to carry him to his classes if he so wished which Harry promptly declined.

However, Argus' popularity has also grown due to the new Nidma family broom: the Hermes 500. The previous broom Hermes 250 was a bit slower than the Nimbus 2000, but now the Hermes 500 could reach 110 miles per hour in 10 seconds which was slightly faster than the Nimbus 2000. Furthermore, it had the exact same features as the Nimbus 2000 so the Hermes 500 was essentially a faster version of the Nimbus 2000. As for price, it was the same amount as the Nimbus 2000. This shocked the entire Wizarding World as one could imagine how much profit this could bring to the Nidma family.

However, Argus did not really care about this. He cared more about the fact that Hermione started to talk to him again. Furthermore, it was better now that he wouldn't have to choose between Hermione and Harry and Ron. The only bad part was that before he would just stay in the library, but now that Hermione was here, she would help Harry with his homework while he would help Ron with his. Honestly, it was like doing two sets of homework.

"Hey Argus, you have to let me try one of your broom," Ron said when they were at the courtyard during break. It was freezing so Hermione put a bluebell flame into a jam jar so that they could warm up.

"I'll talk to my father about it. I'm sure he'll gift you guys a broom or 2. My words are not a promise so don't you say that I guaranteed you guys brooms. They cost a couple hundred Galleons each," Argus said jokingly.

"You know I knew that your family is rich, but just how rich are you?" Hermione asked. "I mean I did research about your family, but all it really said was that in terms of wealth, it surpassed that of the Malfoy Family's wealth,"

"Hermione, the amount of wealth his family has is no joke," Ron said. "His father owns so many companies that even he gave his broom company to our family, it won't even make a dent into their yearly salary,"

"Well enough about my family. There's nothing interesting about them. More importantly, is that Snape over there?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all huddled up closer so that he wouldn't see the fire. However, Snape started to walk slowly towards them. While he didn't see the fire, he did see the book in Harry's hands.

"Potter what is that in your hands?"

"Quidditch Through the Ages... sir," Harry said.

"No library books are to be taken outside the school. Minus 5 points from Gryffindor. Hand that book over Potter," Snape said.

"He probably just created that rule to hurt me," Harry said. "I wonder what hurt his leg,"

"I don't know, but I hope it's permanent," Ron said.

In the Gryffindor Common Room that evening, Hermione and Argus was helping Ron and Harry with their charms homework. While he was basically giving them the answers, Argus noticed Harry seemed a bit nervous.

"What? Nervous about your match tomorrow?" Argus asked.

"Yeah, it's my first one and it had to be against Slytherin too. Also, we have to win if we want to push ahead further in the house championship so I'm feeling a bit pressured. You know what I'm going to ask Snape for my book back," Harry said.

"Alright," Ron said.

"Better you than any of us," Hermione added in.

Harry left.

Argus just continued helping Ron with his Charms homework while Hermione just fiddled with her wand. However, in about 5 minutes, Argus saw Harry back disheveled and worn out.

"What in the world happened to you?" Argus asked not remembering this in the film.

"Snape started talking about trying to get the thing that Dumbledore tried to protect. He said he didn't know how to avoid all three heads. You know what that means? It means that he also let that troll in," Harry said.

"Not that it was that bad of a thing," Argus muttered under his breath. Fortunately no one heard it.

"There's no way that Snape would do that. He's not a very kind person, but he wouldn't betray Dumbledore,"

"Honestly Hermione, not all teachers are good. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. I'm starting to wonder even more on what that package is," Ron said.

"Well instead of worrying about something we can't really do anything about, how about you guys fix your charms homework because it's a hot mess right now from what I'm seeing," Argus said while holding up Ron and Harry's homework.

That night Argus saw that Harry was tossing and turning and unable to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning and everyone was cheerful and excited to see a good Quidditch match. Well everyone except Harry was excited.

"Come on Harry you can't just starve breakfast the day of your big match," Ron said.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

"Well Harry, Seekers always are the ones being targeted so you need to eat at least a little," Argus said.

"Sorry Argus, but I'm just not feeling good right now," Harry said.

An hour passed and it was finally the start of the Quidditch match. The first year Gryffindors hurried and set up a banner that they had made for Harry. It said Potter for President and Seamus drew a large lion underneath. Hermione performed a charm that allowed it to change colors while Argus put a charm on the banner that would switch the words to Harry's face and back to the words.

The players flew around the stadium and finally stopped after a minute of flying

"Now everyone is in position for the game," Lee Jordan, a third year friend of the twin Weasley, said while in the teacher's booth.

Madam Hooch then walked to the middle of the field. She opened a box lying in the middle of the court and 2 huge black balls came out. Immediately after a small golden ball that sprouted wings showed up as well.

"The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch has been released,"

"Now I want a fair game," Madam Hooch said as she threw the Quaffle.

"The Quaffle has now been released. Angelina Johnson now has the Quaffle. What an excellent Chaser and quite attractive too," Lee Jordan said jokingly.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor. Well good pass to Alicia Spinnet, pass to- no Slytherin now has the Quaffle. Flint is going to the Gryffindor goalpost, but is hit by a bludger that was hit by one of the twins. Katie Bell, Chaser for Gryffindor, now has the Quaffle. Slytherin Beaters try to hit her with the Bludger, but misses and Katie Bell shoots and she scores!"

Gryffindor students cheered loudly and boos came from the Slytherins.

"Slytherins now in possession of the Quaffle and rushing in to get some points on their board. Oh no, hit by the Bludger once again and Chaser Johnson is now in possession of the Quaffle," Lee Jordan commented beautifully.

"Oh, excuse me. Move along," In the stands, Hagrid tried to sit in between the Gryffindor side. Argus, Ron, and Hermione squeezed together to give him some room.

"Oh no sign of the Snitch yet eh?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope Harry's just been fooling around," Ron said.

"Well, at least he's out of harm's way. Those Bludgers can be tough," Hagrid said.

"Chaser Flint now has the Quaffle once more passing it to Pucey. Oh Pucey drops it. Wait is that the Snitch?" Lee Jordan said as the entire crowd looked towards Adrian Pucey. By his left ear, there was a golden shine. Harry quickly noticed it and flew to the Snitch while Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs followed him.

"That's the Golden Snitch! Remember, if the Snitch is caught right now, the team will be awarded 150 points and the game will end," Lee Jordan explained as Harry dove for the Golden Snitch. Higgs already gave up on the Snitch which made Harry put on that extra spurt of speed before Marcus Flint blocked him almost sending Harry flying out of his broom.

"FOUL!" Gryffindors shouted while Slytherins cheered.

Gryffindor was given a free shot at the goalposts, but the Snitch disappeared.

"That's a red card! He should be kicked out of the game!" Dean Thomas shouted at the stands.

"That's soccer Dean," Argus said calmly.

"No, the game rules should be changed. Flint could've seriously injured Harry," Hagrid said.

"After committing a foul only a degenerate would-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall said with a stern tone.

"After doing something a Slytherin would normally do,"

"Jordan,"

"After almost killing Potter, Gryffindor is given a shot by the goalpost which Spinnet beautifully puts away. Quaffle now possession by Slytherin which is stolen by Gryffindor,"

Argus started to wonder when the important scene was going to happen and he noticed that Harry's broom started to go crazy.

"Dunno what's going on with Harry over there. If I didn't know better, I'd think he lost control of his broom," Hagrid said.

Soon everyone started to stare at Harry and his out of control broom.

"Could Flint have done something to Harry's broom?" Seamus asked Hagrid.

"No, only powerful dark magic can affect a broom," Hagrid said.

Hermione then snatched Hagrid's binocular.

"I knew it," Hermione said. "It's Snape,"

Argus then looked at Snape who he knew was actually saving Harry and then looked at Quirrell who was also chanting.

"I'll deal with it," Argus said as he quickly ran over to the booth with the professors. He noticed the people's gasps get louder every second. He quickly went over to Quirrell's coat and chanted, "Incendio,"

Quirrell's cloak caught on fire and when he noticed he pushed Snape as well trying to put out the fire. He put out the fire, but he lost eye contact with Harry which made Harry get back onto his broom. Harry noticed Higgs chasing after the Snitch and quickly caught up to him. They pushed each other back and forth, but the Snitch took a sudden dive. When they were getting closer to the ground, Higgs retreated, but Harry only went up at the last minute. Marcus Flint once again pushed him and Harry flew off his broom.

However, when he stood up, he started to gag and when he threw up what was upsetting his stomach, it was the Golden Snitch.

"Potter has caught the Golden Snitch and won 150 points. It's Gryffindor's victory!" Lee Jordan said as the Gryffindor students cheered loudly once again while the Slytherins started to groan.

It was after the game and Harry was in Hagrid's hut with Argus, Ron and Hermione.

"Snape tried to curse you," Ron said.

"That's nonsense. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid asked.

"Well it has to be a teacher that did it. There's no students technically that is able to do such complex jinxes. Furthermore, when I looked around, there was no one else looking at you without blinking while chanting something," Hermione said.

"I'm telling you. Rubbish. Why would Snape try to hurt Harry?" Hagrid asked.

The four looked at each other and Harry started to tell Hagrid what heard Snape say.

"Snape tried to go past the 3 headed dog on Halloween and was bitten," Harry said.

"Wait, how do you guys know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yeah bought him from a Greek chappie at the Leaky Cauldron. Lent him to protect something top secret," Hagrid said.

"What is he trying to protect?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, top secret," Hagrid said. "Now you guys forget about the dog and the what it's guardin' because that's a secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel,"

Hagrid immediately regretted what he said.

"Shouldn't have said that," Hagrid said.

"So a guy named Nicolas Flamel is involved," Hermione said.

"Now move along kids. I have something to do right now," Hagrid said as he chased off the four of them out of his hut.

"So who's Nicolas Flamel again?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Beats me. What about you Argus?"

Argus pondered whether he should stay silent. He decided it wasn't the best moment to tell them.

"Nope, not a clue. It does sound familiar though," Argus said setting up for the time when he reveals that he remembers who Nicolas Flamel is.


	15. Chapter 15

It was mid-December now and the only interesting event that happened was the Weasley twins pelting Professor Quirrell and Voldemort with snowballs. However, during the span of a month, Argus did learn a lot of new spells. There were useful ones such as the Everte Stratum and silly ones such as Engorgio Skullus to use on Draco if he came to annoy them.

It was also near Christmas and the students were excited, but the cold was almost unbearable as the corridors became icy cold. Snape's class was just filled with students trying to warm up by their cauldrons.

"Oh no, it's almost Christmas and there are people that don't have a loving family to stay with. I do feel quite sorry for them," Draco said during one of the Potions class.

Harry just ignored him while working on his potion. Argus, however, spoke up.

"Oh no someone feels so inadequate about themselves that they have to rely on insulting others to feel just a tiny bit better," Argus said.

"What'd you say Nidma?" Draco said angrily.

"Oh no, someone's mad. You want to go to that family you're proud of and cry. I guess someone's a mama's boy," Argus said. The Gryffindors sniggered while Draco's face turned red.

"Nidma, I suppose for you that it's better to throw insults than to concentrate on your potion. Minus 5 points," Snape said.

Argus simply shrugged. He knew that Snape wouldn't punish Draco so he just stood still.

Class was now over and the four of them were going out and saw Hagrid with a huge Christmas tree blocking the corridors.

"Hey Hagrid need some help?" Ron asked.

"No thanks Ron,"

"Hey Weasley move out of the way. You can do your gamekeeper job later. Already getting started as a first year. That hut out there at the Forbidden Forest must be real nice to live in compared to your dingy home," Draco said from behind.

Ron was about to dive him, but Argus stopped him and rightfully so because he remembered that Snape would come out at this time. He didn't mind losing a bit of points, but it was in vain if Draco wasn't truly hurt or angry.

Just like Argus remembered, Snape came up the stairs. Draco smirked and walked past Hagrid spreading the needles everywhere.

"I really hate him Argus. I really do," Ron said.

"Honestly, he's just a minor character. Don't worry about him. Come on let's go to the Great Hall with Hagrid. I heard that it looked amazing. Right Hagrid?" Argus asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is," Hagrid said. "Alright come with me,"

The Great Hall did look fantastic even though the decorations were a bit incomplete. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were still hanging up some of the ornaments.

"Hey guys, we should be at the library right now," Hermione said.

"Oh, a day before Christmas break? Keen ain't ya," Hagrid said with a smile.

Ron opened his mouth, but Argus quickly intervened.

"Yeah, we're studying more spells. You know it's never too early to study for the Finals,"

"Ah, alright then. See you next time," Hagrid said.

As they left the Great Hall, Ron spoke up.

"Argus, we totally lied to Hagrid,"

"Yeah and what'll telling him the truth do aside from him warning us not to search for Flamel's information,"

"He might tell us who Flamel is if he knows how hard we've been working to try to find him," Harry said.

"Oh yes and Snape will start being kind to you," Argus said. "We're here at the library. Let's try finding him,"

Of course, Argus didn't really try to find him. He didn't correct the three when they all started reading the books about modern times. Well on the bright side, he did have quite a good time reading about some of the modern heroes.

Some time later, the four of them met again and they all shaked their heads and Harry even got in trouble by Madam Pince for hanging around too long at the Restricted Section. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gloomily went to go get lunch while Argus calmly went with them.

It was the next day and he and Hermione were about to leave for Christmas break.

"You have to send me an owl if you find anything," Hermione said.

"Yeah and ask your parents you two, they might know something about Flamel,"

"Argus is reasonable, but my parents are dentists Ron," Hermione said.

Argus left and soon was at home once again. Their family didn't really do much. As his father had to deal with both the companies from the Wizarding World and the Muggle World, it was quite difficult for him to plan trips. Furthermore, the broomstick that came out only a month ago was starting to get more sales from professionals making it even more difficult for his father to be with the family.

"I swear to Merlin that your father needs to sell that company," Claire said.

"Mother... Father's doing his best," Argus said trying to defend his father.

"He could do better. It's been so long since we've been on a proper trip. He said that he was going to take us to Paris this year," Claire said.

Chris laughed wryly. As his mother was not in the mood for most days to go out anywhere, he would simply read the books that were at home. Occasionally, Argus, Claire, and Isla would go out to eat during lunch times and go shopping for a bit, but his mother strictly said that there would be no traveling if his father was not going. Therefore, Claire would get extremely grumpy for most days.

However, it wasn't all that bad as on Christmas, Jack was at home for the whole day making Claire forget all about the fact that for the entire vacation, he was only home during dinner. The two would do ballroom dancing while Isla taught Argus how to dance as well. Argus, unfortunately did terribly.

"Sir, your footwork has to be much more precise," Isla said.

"Alright like this?" Argus asked.

"Yes just like that," Isla said as the two of them started to dance almost as well as Jack and Claire who seemed to be in their own world.

Soon the fun relaxing days of the holidays were over and it was the day before term. Hermione and Argus arrived at school.


	16. Chapter 16

(From this chapter forward, I will put

When Hermione heard what Harry did over Christmas break, she was quite emotional.

"What would you have done if Filch had caught you?"

"Hermione..." Harry tried to speak.

"Never mind. Good try though. However, don't break the rules so much again. Argus you haven't sent any of us an owl. Just in case, have you found anything?"

Argus thought and figured it was a good time to tell them.

"Yeah, my parents had a book on him. We were on the wrong side the entire time. Nicolas Flamel wasn't a modern alchemist, he was alive during the olden times. He's around 665 years old and he created the Philosopher's Stone which is said to turn any metal into gold and create the Elixir of Life, a drink that makes the drinker immortal,"

"Oh yes! That's where I heard it from. I read in a book when I was at the library for light reading," Hermione said.

"It was also on Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog description too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't be considered modern if he is 665 years old right now," Ron said.

"That's the reason why Snape wanted that stone. If it makes you immortal, who wouldn't want it," Harry said.

"Well we know what it is. However, now that we know who Flamel is, we don't have to worry about Snape's plans for now. Either way, it's out of our place to do so. If it's the Philosopher's Stone, I'm sure that the teachers will do enough to guard it," Argus said.

"Yeah, there's a Quidditch match coming up. I think we're up against Hufflepuff," Harry said.

The term started and since the 4 of them figured out who Flamel was, they were able to go on with their break normally. Argus would read books, Harry would practice Quidditch, Ron would play chess with Hermione and Argus would occasionally join in. Like in the books, Hermione was not so good as chess and she was never able to win Ron or Argus.

In one of the days that Argus decided to play against Ron, Harry came in with a look of despair.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Snape wants to referee," Harry whispered.

"Don't play," Hermione said.

"Actually break your leg or say you're ill," Ron said.

"Just play," Argus said. "Snape isn't going to do anything. Dumbledore is going to be right there watching him. There are also numerous other teachers as well there especially McGonagall. She'll help you as fast as she can if there is a curse involved. Besides I heard that we have no reserve Seeker so there's no way you can walk out of this one,"

"You're right," Harry said. Before he could say anything more, Neville came in with his legs stuck together.

"The leg-locker curse," Argus said as everyone except for Hermione laughed. "Is it Draco? Crus Resarare,"

"Yeah it was Malfoy. Apparently, he needed someone to practice the spell on and used it on me,"

"Just report him," Ron said. "McGonagall will surely make him lose points for SLytherins,"

Neville shook his head.

"I already have a tough time here. No need to get Malfoy even madder at me,"

"You have to stand up for yourself," Ron said with a sigh. "You can't just let him step all over you like that,"

"Neville you're in Gryffindor for a reason. For now you are a bit shy, but I'm sure that you have bravery tucked inside you. Just bring it out," Argus said.

"Thanks Argus. Here Harry I'll give you the card," Neville said as he handed Harry a Dumbledore card.

Harry read over it.

"Yeah here it is. Nicolas Flamel, Dumbledore's alchemy partner," Harry said.

Time passed and with the Quidditch match coming closer, Argus saw that Harry was getting more anxious by the day. Argus tried all means to try to calm Harry down, but it was like dumping water in a barrel with a hole.

Soon the day came and Hermione, Ron, and Argus all wished Harry good luck while being as prepared as they possibly could with their wands.

"While I do know the plot, anything could still happen," Argus thought as he stayed extra vigilant for any movements made by Quirrell.

The three of them sat next to Neville and soon Draco and his two goons came.

"Ahh, wonder how long Potter is going to last on his broom?" Draco asked. "Wanna bet Weasley. I'll even put in couple of Knuts. I'm sure it's a lot of money for you,"

Ron didn't say anything so Argus also stayed quiet. The game wasn't going too well with Snape awarding Hufflepuff penalties like some cheap candy.

"It's quite interesting really," Draco said. "The requirements for joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team is how sad your backstory is. Potter has no parents and the Weasleys don't have money. Longbottom, I think you're perfect for the team. You have no brain,"

Neville turned red, but he looked determined and faced Draco.

"I'm worth 12 of you Malfoy," Neville said with grit.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed while Argus, Hermione, and Ron all said their praises for standing up for himself

"Longbottom if brains were gold, you would be poorer than the Weasleys," Draco said.

"Draco if self esteem was gold, you would be the poorest in the world. Even the poorest would have confidence in themselves. Gosh it's quite sad to see someone with a decent amount of wealth forced to insult others because they can't be proud of themselves," Argus countered.

"Nidma, don't you take things too far. You're a family that started with your ancestor marrying a Muggle. You have Muggle blood in you. You'll never be a prestigious family," Draco said.

"I don't know if you want to call my blood filthy. While I'm sure that not all pure-bloods are like this, but I heard that your family resorted to marry each other to keep your blood pure. You see Draco, in the Muggle world, having that "pure" of blood is actually impure as mutations may occur. I see that the outside may be barely fine, but the inside is quite questionable,"

Draco smirked.

"Don't put me in the standards of those filthy Muggles,"

Argus also smiled.

"Like I said the inside is questionable, you don't even understand what I'm saying. Quite questionable indeed,"

"What are you trying to say?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about it. If you can't understand it now, you won't understand even if I explain it. Like I said, your inside is questionable. Take it as a grain of salt, but just remember what I said today. Maybe you can ask someone that knows more than you," Argus said.

Draco was about to say something, but the game was now at its turning point. Hermione put hands together.

"Come on Harry," She said as Draco suddenly went and rushed towards Argus.

"Nidma, I'll show you!" They were now under their seat. Crabbe and Goyle tried to him help him, but Ron and Neville intercepted them.

"Come on you impure piece of garbage. You're making me miss the best parts," Argus said. He easily overpowered Draco and punched him in the face a couple of times.

"You want to bully us? You want to keep on insulting Harry? You're lucky I'm reluctant to use spells on you or else you probably wouldn't even look like yourself anymore," Argus said after he gave Draco black eyes. Draco was knocked out cold.

As Ron, Argus, and Neville barely beat Crabbe and Goyle, everyone in the Gryffindor side started to cheer.

"The game's over?!" Argus asked. He looked at Ron and then Draco who was lying there. "Hey you mind if I destroyed some bones. I feel like I missed something very important,"

"I think you should stop here," Ron said. "Breaking bones might be a bit extra,"

"Yeah, if we break his bones, how are we any different from them?" Neville said.

"Good point," Argus said. He went back up to the front with Hermione hugging him and jumping up and down.

"Argus, Harry did it. He caught the Snitch! He won the game!" Hermione said.

"Ahh, that's nice," Argus said as he looked at Harry's excited face. While he knew that in the book Gryffindor won, it was still quite nice to see Harry reap the seeds from the hard work he put in.


	17. Chapter 17

After the game was over, Argus, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all waiting for Harry.

"So what happened to your face guys?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing really," Argus said. "Getting rid of some pests. They had quite the big bite,"

Hermione didn't really ask further. They waited for quite a bit until they couldn't wait anymore and went inside the Common Room. As Harry didn't come back, Argus, Ron, and Hermione went out to wait for him.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry. There isn't much that could happen to him," Argus said.

Soon Harry came towards them. Ron ran and hugged him.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked.

"YOU WON!" Ron screamed. "You won! You won! We won! We also had a win as well. Argus gave Malfoy black eyes and Neville, Argus, and I beat Crabbe and Goyle. We've been waiting for you in the Common Room. Fred and George stole some food from the kitchen,"

"Not now Ron," Harry said. "Guys, we have to go somewhere private. There's some important things I have to say,"

Harry led the the rest into a room where he was sure no one including Peeves could hear the conversation.

"Snape was after the Philosopher's Stone and he's forcing Quirrell to help him. Snape asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy and about Quirrell's hocus-pocus. I'm guessing Quirrell has some anti-Dark Arts spells that Snape wants him to get rid of," Harry said.

"So you're saying that the stone's only safe as long as Quirrell can resist him?" Hermione asked.

"It's great that they're trying so hard to save the day, but they're focusing on the wrong target," Argus thought.

"Well there's nothing we can do aside from cheering on Quirrell," Argus said.

No one could counter what Argus said so they just left the room and enjoyed the little party Fred and George set up.

...

It's been a few weeks since their conversation and the stone was still safe like in the original story. Harry started to smile more at Quirrell trying to encourage him while Ron was nagging at people for making fun of Quirrell's stutter. Argus simply watched Quirrell just in case things were different.

Hermione, however, did not really care too much about Quirrell and started to study by color coding her notes and making study schedules. She also started to nag at Ron, Harry, and even Argus to do the same.

"Hermione the exams are ages away," Ron said.

"It's in 10 weeks. You know how fast 10 weeks go? It's like a second passed to Nicolas Flamel,"

"Firstly, Hermione, anyone past the age of 40 will feel that a week is like a second since it's at least their 2080th week. For someone of Flamel's age, it's his 34,580th week. However, for us 11 year olds, it's barely our 440th week. It's not even close to the number of Flamel's or even someone of Snape's age so-"

"I don't want to hear it Argus. My point is that 10 weeks go by extremely quickly. These exams are necessary for us to go into our second year. I don't know why I haven't been studying. I should have started at least a month ago,"

"Hermione relax... Let's just live our first years a little," Ron said.

Unfortunately, the professors all started to bombard them with homework. Easter went by with Argus unable to read anything aside from the textbooks which wasn't so bad, but he wasn't really able to learn anything new. Harry and Ron were dying while in the library doing their homework aside Hermione who was practicing wand movements or quietly reciting information about potions.

One time at the library, Argus saw Hagrid standing awkwardly in the library searching for something.

"What's up Hagrid?" Argus asked. Ron and Harry looked up.

"Argus, Harry, Hermione, Ron! What are yeh 4 doin in the library?" Still lookin for Flamel?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope, found him a long time ago. We also learned about the sto-," Ron said before Hagrid quickly shushed him.

"Quiet. That's a secret students shouldn't know. Yeh know what? Come see me later," Hagrid said as he quickly left the library,"

"What do you think he was doing at the library? You think it was about the stone?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, but we can know by checking the section he was in," Ron said. He quickly went and came back with 5 books.

"It's all about dragons," Ron said.

"Hagrid's told me he always wanted a dragon," Harry said.

"But it's illegal to do so. It's way too dangerous. Outlawed more than 300 years ago," Ron said.

"If it's illegal, then why is Hagrid looking it up," Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it too much," Argus said. "Look we're going to the hut a little later so we can ask all the questions then,"

About an hour later after their study time, the four of them went to Hagrid's hut. It was boiling hot in there and Hagrid offered them hot tea and sandwiches which they politely refused.

"So what do yeh guys want to know?" Hagrid asked.

"We were wondering if there was anything else that was guarding the stone other than Fluffy," Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh. Yeh four know more than yeh're supposed to," Hagrid said.

"I'm guessing other teachers did enchantments. Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore, and even Snape," Argus said.

Hagrid's eyes opened wide.

"How'd yeh know Argus?" Hagrid asked.

"So other teachers really helped," Harry said.

"I mean really, it's common sense. They're the ones with the magical specialties. I can't really believe Trelawney would help by having the intruder get past some fortune nonsense," Argus said.

"Well can't deny the truth," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid can I open one of the windows. It's boiling hot in here," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, no," Hagrid said.

Harry looked over at the pot over the fire.

"Hagrid what is that?" Harry asked.

"That's er-"

"Dragon egg," Argus said.

"Where'd you get it? Those things must cost fortunes" Ron said.

"Won it from a stranger. He seemed to be glad to get rid of it,"

"Probably because it's illegal and he feels as if he has a hot potato in his hand every day," Argus said.

"So what are you going to do when it hatches?" Hermione asked.

"Been readin a book about how to raise a dragon. Bit outdated, but the book's still good enough," Hagrid said.

After a bit more of talking and the four left the hut.

"If I'm not wrong, this should be the part where Draco finds out. Should I stop it?" Argus thought.

After a bit of thinking, he went against it.

"I think this was a big part of the plot. Let's not ruin it," Argus thought. He didn't really mind the butterfly effect, but he didn't want it to be unnecessary either. He also didn't mind losing points either since everyone knows that he gained at least 200 points from classes.

Days passed and the homework was getting worse to the point where even Argus was getting kind of annoyed by the sheer amount.

"Wonder when my peaceful life is going to come back," Ron gloomily said.

"Don't worry once the exams are over, no one can say anything about studying to us," Harry said.

"Yeah I want to go back to reading up new spells," Argus said.

"No can do," Hermione said. "I made this study guide for the each of you. Harry and Ron, you two have a lot of stuff to memorize. Argus... just review,"

"Yes ma'am," Argus said as he finished up the last question from his transfiguration homework.


	18. Chapter 18

It was some time after Hagrid showed him the dragon egg. During breakfast, Hedwig came to Harry.

"It's a note from Hagrid," Harry said. He showed Argus, Ron, and Hermione the note saying it was hatching.

"Guys let's not go. Let's explain to Hagrid about how we can't skip Herbology today. We're going to get in trouble," Hermione said.

"Shut up," Harry said as he noticed Draco looking at them. "Argus what do we do?"

Argus thought for a bit.

"Nothing really. He probably didn't hear much," Argus said.

Ron and Hermione started to argue about whether or not to go to Hagrid's hut. Hermione caved in and after Herbology where Argus was awarded points for knowing the uses of moly, they went straight to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid quickly led them inside.

"It's coming out," Hagrid said as the eggs started to form cracks. Soon there was scraping noises and a small black dragon with big wings and snout came out. It had orange eyes and when Hagrid put out his hand to pet it, it snapped at his fingers.

Hagrid was smiling, but his smile quickly turned into a shocked frown and he looked outside.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"It's a student. The student saw the dragon," Hagrid said.

Harry bolted out of the door. He was out for about 5 seconds before quickly coming back in.

"It's Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh no, the worst person to see the dragon," Ron said.

Hagrid was devastated and he told the 4 of them to leave for now.

...

For the next week, Draco had this smile that annoyed Argus. During their break, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to reason with him.

"Hagrid let him go," Hermione said.

"Can't Norbert's too young," Hagrid said.

Argus decided to tell him the plan from the book.

"Ron, get your brother Charlie to take Norbert since if I remember correctly, he's the one that's taking care of dragons," Argus said.

"Good idea Argus," Hermione said. "Hagrid what do you think?"

"I don' have much of choice do I?" Hagrid said with a gloomy smile. The plan was set and an owl was sent to Charlie.

Another week passed by with the four of them attempting to help out Hagrid with Norbert. On Wednesday, Ron came with a bloody handkerchief.

"He bit me," Ron said angrily. "Hagrid even told me off for scaring that beast. He treats it like it's the most fragile thing,"

"Reparifors," Argus chanted. The bit of swelling on Ron's hand did go down a bit, but Argus noticed it wasn't fully recovered.

"I think you'd have to go to Madam Pompfrey for that," Argus said.

"No way, I think she'll notice the dragon bite," Ron said.

"That's quite a bit of swelling you got there. I see it like a serious bee sting where the poison is most likely 10x more potent than that of a bee sting," Argus said.

Before Ron could reply, there was tapping on the window.

"It's Hedwig," Harry said. "She has Charlie's answer,"

Harry received the note and played with Hedwig for a bit before she disappeared.

The note was the same from the book.

Dear Ron,

Thanks for the letter. I'll be glad to take the dragon. I can't take it, but my friends who are visiting me can. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer ASAP.

Love,  
Charlie

"I think we can do it," Harry said. "There's the cloak,"

The other three agreed to do the same. Argus was also getting tired of attempting to take care of the dragon.

However, the next morning, Ron's hand doubled in size. Like Argus said, Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

"Even Reparifors can't save that," Argus said. "Yeah Madam Pompfrey would have some potions for that,"

Ron's face was pale and he quickly went to the hospital wing. At the end of the day, Harry, Hermione, and Argus visited him.

"That dumb Malfoy came and laughed at me. It's so annoying. He also "borrowed" one of my books while threatening to tell Madam Pompfrey that Norbert bit me. I told Madam Pompfrey that it was a dog that bit me, but I don't think she believes me," Ron said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "It'll be over on Saturday,"

Ron's face turned even more pale than before.

"Oh no! Malfoy took the book that had the letter in it. He's gonna find out!"

Before anyone could say anything, Madam Pompfrey chased them out saying that Ron needed sleep. When they were outside Harry tried to console Hermione.

"Don't worry, we have the cloak. Malfoy doesn't know that," Harry said.

"Alright Harry and I will go on Saturday," Argus said.

Hermione nodded and they quickly went to tell Hagrid of the plans.

Saturday finally came and Harry and Argus went to Hagrid's hut to receive Norbert. It was in a huge crate.

"I packed lots o' food for his journey," Hagrid said. "He also has his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.

Harry and Argus heard ripping noises. Argus saluted the teddy bear.

"Bye-bye Norbert! Mommy will miss yeh," Hagrid said as Harry and Argus put the crate under the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry and Argus tried their best to heave Norbert up the staircases that seemed never-ending. After a bit, they were almost there, but they heard noises ahead.

"Hide," Argus whispered to Harry as they noticed two people grappling with each other. A lamp flared to reveal Professor McGonagall holding Draco by the ear.

"Detention and 20 points from the Slytherins. How dare you wander around in the middle of the night!"

"Professor, you don't understand. Potter is coming with a dragon,"

"What utter rubbish!" Professor McGonagall said. The two left and when Harry and Argus were sure they were gone, they continued their journey.

They quickly made it up the spiral staircases and soon they reached the top where they removed the Invisibility Cloak.

"Malfoy finally got detention," Harry said happily.

"Yeah," Argus also said with a smile. Soon Charlie's friends came and they were extremely lively. They quickly harnessed the crate holding Norbert and they took it away after shaking Harry and Argus' hands.

Harry left the tower and Argus followed suit. He intentionally did not mention the cloak being left on top of the building.

"Well, well look at what we have here," A voice said. It was Filch who creepily came out of the darkness. 


	19. Chapter 19

Filch took Argus and Harry to the first floor to Professor McGonagall's study room.

Harry and Argus waited until Professor McGonagall showed up. Unlike in the book, Neville didn't show up.

"I guess Hermione stopped him from going," Argus thought as he was glad that at the very least, Neville didn't get caught up for no reason.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Nidma, why are the two of you out at the astronomy tower at 1 A.M.? Please answer me," Professor McGonagall asked with an extremely angry tone.

Argus both stayed silent as there honestly was no need for an excuse.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why. You told Mr. Malfoy a cock-and-bull story about some dragon. Well if that was your plan then I applaud you, you have successfully made me punish Mr. Malfoy with detention and 50 points from Slytherins. However, you two will also be punished with detention and 50 points each from Gryffindor,"

"Professor please you can't do this,"Harry said pleadingly, but Professor McGonagall would not hear it.

"Do not ever tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr. Potter. How much do you think it hurts me to put Gryffindor who was in first place to now in second place in the House Cup. I have never been more ashamed of my students my entire life! And more than Mr. Potter, Mr. Nidma, I have always thought of you as my most talented student. You were always able to answer every question, always being first in transfiguring the objects, and always behaving, but this time, you have severely disappointed me,"

Argus saw that Professor McGonagall was genuinely hurt by his actions. He felt guilty for betraying her trust, but he'd rather her be temporarily hurt rather than Hagrid be permanently fired. Besides, there was still Hermione to be the best student.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall," In the end, Argus could not say anything more than an apology.

"Get back to bed," Professor McGonagall said and Harry and Argus quickly left.

Argus noticed that Harry could not stop moving around. He knew that comforting Harry would not work as 100 points were taken. However, Harry started talking instead.

"Argus, will the rest of the Gryffindors hate us forever after this?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. You can't hate someone forever for a single House Cup. I mean as long as we somehow gain it back, we should be fine," Argus said.

However, the situation was much more serious than Argus thought it would be. While he knew that Harry and his popularity would die, he thought that since he scored at least 150 points, there wouldn't be much hate, but since they were now in second place, everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all started to point fingers and insult them. While he wasn't really offended, Argus was extremely annoyed by both the insulting and the fact that Slytherin would come up to them and say "Thanks guys, we owe you two big time!"

Argus would usually glare at them which quieted the Slytherins, but he didn't know how long it would last.

Luckily since Hermione was not in trouble, she gladly started answering all the questions in class and earn points for Gryffindor which did mitigate the damage dealt from the 100 point loss. The problem was that Slytherin students weren't letting up and each time Gryffindor would almost catch up, they would increase the distance making it extremely difficult for Gryffindor to take back first place.

Harry was devastated by the mocking. While Hermione, Ron, and Argus all tried to cheer him up, he would barely smile. He even came back saying that he proposed to quit Quidditch which Ron reprimanded him for.

In the end, Harry was only able to not look so gloomy when he was studying. Then a week before exams were starting, Harry left the library early due to being quite exhausted from the massive amount of studying. Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy while Argus was reading The Standard Books of Spells Grade 2 that he found in the library. Most of the spells such as Knockback Jinx and Severing Charm, he knew how to do, but some like the Disarming Curse and the Freezing Charm had to be studied a little more.

Soon Harry came back to tell them the news that "Quirrel gave up to Snape".

"Snape succeeded!" Ron said. "If Quirrell told him how to get past the Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy," Hermione quickly added.

"Snape's probably found a way to get past it. I'm sure there's a book somewhere about how to defeat a 3 headed dog," Ron said. "What do we do Harry?"

Hermione quickly answered.

"Go to Dumbledore. That should've been done from the beginning,"

"With no proof? Impossible. Furthermore, we're technically not supposed to know about anything at all. There's literally no one to back us up," Argus said.

"Yeah let's not snoop around anymore. I'm done. I'm already hated by everyone in the school. I don't want the hate to become even stronger," Harry said. He went back to studying which made Ron a bit perplexed, but in the end the four went back to studying.

The next morning, Harry and Argus got a note each.

Your detention will be at 11 o' clock tonight.


End file.
